


Hearts and Souls, Draped in Scarlet

by Impulse96



Series: Tales of a Saleswoman [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Body Worship, Confessions, Cunnilingus, F/F, Grinding, Groping, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, Masturbation, Romance, Scissoring, Slow Build, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulse96/pseuds/Impulse96
Summary: On the eve of the final battle against Velazark, two women from two different worlds tussle with their feelings for the other, whether to confess their feelings before it's too late...
Relationships: Anna/Anthiese | Celica
Series: Tales of a Saleswoman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887292
Kudos: 16





	Hearts and Souls, Draped in Scarlet

The moon hung high in the sky above the camp, barely a stir in the long line of tents that soldiers and heroes alike were making use of for their very important rest. Tomorrow would be the final march, the last clash at the World Tree to stop the Chaos Dragon, to restore peace and order to Aytolis and allow all the heroes from other worlds to return to whence they came. After a rousing speech from the twin prince and princess and a meeting to discuss the remaining strategies they would be utilising, it was unanimous that they should all turn in to rest up and be prepared for the fight of their lives.

Unanimous bar one individual, Anna, the unlikely saleswoman amidst the ranks of warriors and royalty who didn’t feel like sleeping at all, too many thoughts rattling around in her mind to consider resting, despite her efforts. There she stood at the edge of the camp, a target set up a fair distance from the tents so she didn’t wake anyone else up, hoping to vent some of the tension and anxiety that had been bubbling up inside of her for a while. Notching an arrow into her bow and pulling it tight, a deep breath shook her frame while she steadied herself, lining up the sight as best she could.

_"That's not true, Anna… We all know you're you…”_

A soft hiss filled the night-time air as the arrow flew from the bowstring, hurtling towards the target and making a dull thud radiate through the silence as it stuck firm, far off to the side of where she was aiming for. Just like the previous three arrows she had fired off, not able to hit her mark at all, sighing in frustrated exasperation as her fingers tussled through her fringe. “It’s too freaking dark…” She groaned to herself, knowing deep down that visibility had nothing to do with why she couldn’t aim straight. Tucking her bow under her arm, she turned away from her makeshift practice range to go for another wander. Any activity to try and wear herself down and stop all the conflicting thoughts that refused to stop plaguing her. She didn’t know what else she was supposed to do.

This was the final night before all of this craziness would come to an end. Aytolis would be saved and all the people who had been wrenched from their worlds and thrust into this strange conflict could finally go home. And that included her. The woman who she couldn’t stop thinking about. The woman who had her mind in a hot mess of what she wanted and what she should do, given this whole crazy situation. The woman… she knew she had fallen in love with.

_‘Celica…’_ Anna thought to herself, that all-too-familiar lump in her throat resurfacing for what may have been the thousandth time, shaking her head as she kept walking, the light crunch of her feet echoing softly across the silent earth with each step she took. _‘She has to go home. Her kingdom needs her. Her friends must be worried sick about her too. Mae, Boey, Saber, Alm… they need her to get back…’_ She told herself yet again, the same thing she had been telling herself for weeks. No matter how many times she repeated those sensible, realistic thoughts, it couldn’t drive away those other thoughts that hung in her mind. Ones far more selfish, far more irresponsible… ones that she guiltily knew was what she wanted.

_‘I’ve gone this long without telling her, and that’s how it should be. I can’t tell her, especially not now…’_ Her words spoke in a chastising tone in her head, trying to thwart those other ideas that kept bubbling up. _‘She’s a princess from another world, one she’s going to go back to tomorrow… her being here was an accident in the first place, this is setting everything right! There shouldn’t be anything stopping her from doing what she has to do, so there’s no reason to tell her how I feel! Telling her now, telling her AT ALL… it’s my own stupid fault for falling in love with her and I would be so stupidly selfish to burden her with ANY of that!’_

_‘But… if I don’t say anything… how will I know how she feels? The smiles she gives me, the way she looks at me, all the time we’ve spent together… maybe… m-maybe she might feel something for me too? I mean, I’ll never know unless I tell her how I feel… and when she goes, I’ll never see her again… what if I go the rest of my life not knowing that she feels the same way…?’_

Her hand snapped to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose hard to hold back the urge to scream, so on-edge and emotionally overwhelmed by her own thoughts that she almost did, biting her lip with such force she could almost taste blood. Gods, why was she so pathetic?!

Wandering for a little bit longer, she at last came to a halt by a fallen tree on the other edge of the camp, taking a seat and looking up towards the sky, not a single cloud doting its star-filled surface. She’d tried counting all the coins in her purse, doing maintenance on all her gear, even getting in some last-minute bow practice, but the gears refused to stop turning. They hadn’t for weeks. Not since she had realised what she had felt for her ‘friend’ wasn’t exactly friendship. How that perfect amazing person made her feel like no one else ever had.

She was well aware that she was an Anna, it was sort of hard to be anything but when born into a family like hers. And she still bore the saleswoman tradition with pride, loving a bit of coin in her pocket and the triumph of making a hard sell, that was never going to change. In spite of all that, feeling like she was simply one person in a sea of identical people always lingered in the back of her heart. Being seen as just one of a set, people having seen her face before she even engaged with them. Or sometimes, strangers would talk friendly to her, only to realise she wasn’t the same Anna they had made friends with. Always the umpteenth Anna anyone had ever met, just another one of the endless mob.

Throwing her hat in with the Aytolisan forces was something she had done almost on a whim, and even then, people from other lands and other times looked at and spoke to her with that same air, that same treatment. Her family was an interesting bunch that seemed to pop up just about anywhere, even in ways that seemed impossible. She couldn’t hold it against any of them though, no matter how it may have all upset her deep down. She was an Anna, that’s just how it was. She was a face and an identity shared with hundreds, maybe thousands of others, something she’d have to simply bear. Or at least she had.

Until she met her.

_"I don't recall seeing anyone like you..."_

Just listening to those words back in her mind made her heart race a little bit in her chest, how shocking it was to hear something like that ever being said. A set of scarlet eyes looking at her like she was an individual, an eagerness to discover who she was and learn all about her… Celica wasn’t like anyone she had ever met before. And she couldn’t describe how happy it had made her, so much it genuinely brought her to tears in that moment. It was a bit embarrassing to think back on that…

From there, Celica had become one of the closest friends she had ever had. Enjoying meals together whenever they could, taking trips into towns and villages to shop or just explore, even just spending time in each other’s tents with a bottle of wine and chatting, Anna loved every second of it. And of course, when they were on the battlefield, she always made sure she was right and ready to back up the sword-wielding princess with her bow, the way she seemed to almost dance with her blade and her flames making her that much more impressive. She really was amazing.

She would greet her in the mornings with a smile and a hello that was for a friend, not the polite greeting of some of their other companions. She’d seek her out, even when royalty and nobility were wanting of her attention, always making time for her, no matter the activity. Sometimes they would simply talk for hours around the fire or in their tents, deep topics and ideas explored that she had never been close enough with anyone to explore before. It seemed a little surreal that it took someone being plucked from an entirely different world where there were no Annas for her to feel like she was seen for herself. Still, she was so thankful to have had Celica stumble into her life, to be such an amazing friend.

But then that one day came, when Celica had gone into a nearby town earlier in the morning while she was assisting Lady Lissa and Lady Hinoka with the morning clean-up of the camp, heading down a little later to find her and go exploring. The princess had stopped at one of the stalls on the main street, set up by a group of her sisters, seeming like her usual cheery and friendly Celica-self and chatting with them as she approached from one end. Another of her sisters approached first, Anna watching as her friend greeted this new Anna with the same kind and warm smile she had been speaking to the others with, just as she herself came into view.

As soon as Celica caught sight of her over her sister’s shoulder, Anna could see the way her expression changed. How her eyes lit up with a recognition and a joy that wasn’t there before, that gentle smile growing to almost consume her entire face, radiant and beautiful like the sun, a renewed excitement and happiness seeming to come over her entire body as she called out her name, that perfect intonation that identified her name from the rest of her sisters spoken so casually yet so meaningfully. She was dressed exactly like her sisters, nothing on her at all that would tell her that she was the Anna she knew, but Celica did know. She knew without a moment of hesitation. She saw her not as one of a set, but as just a one. As a single person.

In that moment, she realised everything. Celica wasn’t just a friend to her. It was more than that. The way her heart started pounding in her chest, her cheeks feeling like they were about to catch fire and the tickling on the edge of her lips trying to make her smile so widely… it really could only be one thing. Love.

She never said a word of it to Celica though. How could she? Celica’s stay in this world was always going to be temporary, with a far more important duty awaiting her back home. How could she possibly call herself her friend if she were going to burden her with something stupid like knowing she was in love with her?

At least that was what her rational side had been telling her ever since then. Or what she thought was her rational side. With all the different thoughts of what she should do, what she wanted to do and everything else that came with it, she really didn’t know which side was which anymore.

_‘I want to tell Celica how I feel, so she knows how much she means to me and just how happy she’s made me…’_

_‘But throwing this at her would just make her feel guilty for having to leave...’_

_‘But what if she feels the same way?’_

_‘But that would make it so much worse!’_

_‘But is never knowing at all better?’_

_‘But it’s too late! Unloading all this the night before she goes home is, like, the most selfish thing I could do!’_

_‘But tonight is the last chance I’ll ever get!’_

_‘But I can’t do that! I can’t hurt her! I love her too much to do that to her!’_

The sensation of warm drops of water splashing softly against her hands in her lap was enough to startle her, not even realising that she had started crying. Taking a deep breath, she couldn’t hold it back, bringing a hand over her face to sob, tears streaming down her cheeks as all her conflicting wants and wishes crashed inside her, no clue what she was supposed to do. “Celica…” She whined to herself, staying quiet out of fear of someone waking up and seeing her in his state. She simply kept her head aimed up at the sky, taking in the sight of stars above, distracting herself from her own tears.

Looking far off into the distance, so she didn’t have to see them fall…

* * * * *

In the darkness of Celica’s tent, the Zofian princess held her eyes closed tightly, willing and wishing for sleep to hit her, that calm respite of rest eluding her no matter how much she tried. She changed positions again and again, laying on her back, on her side, face-first into her pillow, legs straight, curled up, minutes of tossing and turning beneath her bedsheets proving to be utterly fruitless, frustrating the living daylights out of her. All because she couldn’t stop all the thoughts and feelings that consumed her mind, contrasting, conflicting and crashing about one another like a tornado.

Groaning aloud to herself, she at last kicked the bedsheets off herself, the cold night air hitting against her feet which her nightgown didn’t cover, opening her eyes to stare up at the fabric roof above her. A hand came to rest against her forehead, silence all around herself bar the sounds of her own soft breaths. She had been one of the first to decide to turn in for the night, hoping that heading to bed early would make any of this any easier, that clearly not being the case. Not a single sound stirred in the camp with all the others clearly being asleep now, while she simply laid there, alone bar the worries in her head.

Tomorrow would mark the end of her little stint here in Aytolis, being able to return to her homeland and resume her efforts to save it and her people. She had already been gone for weeks now, she could only imagine what had transpired while she had been away. No doubt Mae and Boey would be both overjoyed and angry beyond words when they saw her again. Saber would likely be just as merciless as Boey, given how long she had been gone. Just picturing that got a little chuckle to escape from her lips, just what silly characters her friends and companions were.

As selfish and as guilty as it made her feel though, Celica felt a hesitation and a regret at the thought of leaving Aytolis. For as much as she was driven to complete her duty back in Zofia, as much as she missed her friends, there was something here in this land that made her not want to leave. Or rather, there was someone. Someone that she had foolishly found herself having fallen in love with.

_‘Anna…’_ She thought to herself, feeling that familiar stirring in her chest that name made her feel, toes curling slightly as the image of that cheeky yet adoring smile on that face filled her mind. Such an enigmatic woman, one that everyone seemed to already know no matter where they hailed from, which was a source of great confusion when she had first arrived. She couldn’t have imagined that there were identical women like her in every world, and not just a single one per world, but an uncountable number of them in each. She’d never laid her eyes on someone like her in all of Zofia, so it was a little hard to believe at first. Still, she was so approachable and friendly that it was hard not to get along with her, even when dealing with the little sales pitches she had the habit of going on.

She’d never forget the look that came across Anna’s face when she inquired about this, how she had never met an ‘Anna’ before. That wash of shock, disbelief, excitement, and joy that brought her to tears, like it was something she had waited to hear her entire life. Past all of that charm and sweet-talking was such a sweet and emotional girl that Celica couldn’t help but find her all the more endearing, a girl she was soon very happy to call her friend.

They spent so much time together, on the battlefield supporting one another, off the battlefield just to chat and enjoy each other’s company, Celica couldn’t help but want to spend time with her. There was a casualness to the way Anna spoke and acted around her, her demeanour not hampered by her being a princess or a priestess, just as someone she also wanted to spend time with and get to know. And with that shameless emotional openness Anna spoke to her with, she knew this saleswoman was someone really special. Someone that even made her feel more open, knowing that she had a tendency to clam up and shy away from expressing her own worries and her own thoughts in favour of greater responsibilities, feeling like she could be more herself around her.

Even when she was faced with Anna’s sisters, seeing exactly why others here saw her as something totally ordinary, Celica knew Anna was different from the rest of them. After the meals they shared together, all the trips they had taken into towns and villages while travelling, just spending any time at all together, all her little quirks and ways that she was unique were so clear to her, knowing which one was ‘her’ Anna at merely a glance. Something the rest of the convoy seemed to struggle with.

Of course, at first, she had assumed all the warmth and joy she felt in Anna’s presence was simply friendship, a feeling she had felt with Mae and Boey for years. But that sensation seemed to grow and change as they became more and more open with one another. She’d discuss things deeper and more intimate than she had even discussed with her friends back in the Priory, from her feelings of inadequacy to the guilt she felt in ever putting her own wishes first, Anna gladly staying up for hours and talking all this through with her. She spoke to her as an equal, as a friend, one who accepted her even with her flaws and cared for her all the same.

She had no clue if it was one singular thing Anna had said to her, or if it was just a culmination of everything they had said and experienced with one another, but it all came to a head one innocent night as Celica was taking her leave from Anna’s tent, the saleswoman bidding her farewell as the princess closed the flap. Celica responded with a ‘goodnight’ through the flap, making her way back to her own tent with her thoughts still upon her friend, unable to stop herself from smiling. “I can’t believe I had the chance to meet someone like you…” She spoke softly to herself, all on her lonesome amidst the silent camp. “Mila must’ve truly blessed me… Anna… I love yo…” She trailed off, stunned into silence by the words she had let slip so naturally, so earnestly.

Just thinking about it once again caused her to sit up and let her legs hang off the edge of her bed, groaning in frustration as she shook her head, how utterly foolish it was to speak something like that, even to herself. But she couldn’t deny it though, once the revelation of her feelings fully sank in. She was in love with Anna.

A word of it was never spoken though. How could she possibly tell Anna how she felt, when she knew that her stay here was only temporary? Even if the thought of being with this amazing friend she made as lovers was a wonderful dream in her heart, it was a purely selfish dream. She couldn’t imagine burdening her with the knowledge of how she felt, but still that longing nagged away at her. How would it feel to tell her how she felt? Could she truly go without her knowing how much she meant to her? And what if perhaps she felt the same way…

Hands rose gently to her face, running her fingertips from her forehead up to course through her red locks, anxiety wracking her frame like it had for weeks now. Even if she wanted to tell Anna how she felt, it was far too late now. The final battle against the Chaos Dragon was only a sleep away, and to burden her with that knowledge before such a dangerous conflict would only be to her detriment. Or at least she told herself…

Only a sleep away…

_‘I’m really never going to see her again… we’ll fight side-by-side on that battlefield tomorrow, after everything we’ve experienced and… I’ll just go? Leave her behind, return to Zofia and move on? Is that really how it’s all going to come to an end?’_ Mused within her head, how utterly wrong and horrible the idea of that course of action sounded. But wasn’t that what should happen?

Celica didn’t know anymore.

Tears soon began to form in her eyes, blinking softly as they fell onto her lap, so overwhelmed that she felt like she couldn’t breathe, hands quickly slipping from her hair to cover her face, hoping to muffle the sobs that now came tumbling from her. She didn’t want to return to Zofia, not if it meant she had to be without those beautiful crimson eyes and the gorgeous cheeky smile that even now filled her mind.

“A-Anna… why is fate so cruel…? I don’t want to lose anyone else… p-please…” Celica gasped woefully, her delicate features stained with the tears that refused to stop flowing, wanting and begging for Mila or any other God that may be listening at all to heed her selfish request. Even if she wasn’t sure what it was she even wanted.

After so long in her tent, the sanctuary it provided had started to feel like a suffocating cage, sniffling softly as she stood up from her bed, slipping on some slippers that lay adjacent to it and heading for the flap, pushing her way outside. She didn’t even bother worrying about her state of dress or the need of a coat against the cold midnight air, she simply had to get away from that place. Perhaps some air would help clear her head just a little bit. At least enough to let her find some rest.

* * * * * 

The Aytolisan camp was silent, heroes and soldiers alike resting through the night in preparation for the final conflict against the greatest threat this world had seen. Everyone, bar the two redheads from two different worlds, thoughts of the other consuming their thoughts and hearts that stopped either of them from finding the calm and relief they both desired.

Anna’s tears had stopped flowing, her bow abandoned at her feet while she remained seated on the fallen tree, still staring up towards the moonlit sky. Soft sniffs came through her nose with each breath she took, almost ashamed at the state she had gotten herself worked up into. She was just glad that she was all on her own, fingertips scratching idly against her skirt while she still toiled with her wants and wishes.

Drying her eyes as best she could, Celica simply wandered around the camp, hoping that the crunch of her slippers against the ground wouldn’t disturb anyone’s sleep. Her bed had been so warm she didn’t realise just how cold it was outside, her breath condensing in a cloud of mist before her eyes, shivering just a little with only her nightgown to shield her from the air. There was no purpose, no meaning to where she went. She just needed to settle herself down.

At last though, rounding the corner behind one of the tents, Celica caught sight of someone sitting on their lonesome, not expecting anyone else to be up this late in the night. Stepping closer, their details became clearer. The long crimson ponytail running past their shoulders, the red cape that almost touched the ground, that adorable little hat atop their head… she would know them anywhere.

“Anna?”

The utterance of her name was enough to make the saleswoman stiffen, sitting upright suddenly at that familiar voice tickling her ear. “C-Celica?” She answered, as subtly as possible bringing her wrist up to wipe the lingering tears from her cheeks, turning to look over her shoulder to see her princess standing right there behind her. “I thought you went to bed. Looks like you did, at least…” Anna continued with a soft chuckle, doing her utmost to sound and act normal.

Celica took a moment to glance at her loosely clad self, only to respond with some mirth of her own slipping from her lips. “Yes, I was in bed until a few minutes ago. I, well… I couldn’t fall asleep. A few things on my mind, I suppose…” She responded, awkwardly bringing a hand to twirl against some of her loose red curls, not quite willing to discuss what it was exactly that was keeping her awake. “And you haven’t even gone to bed at all, have you?”

“Got me there!” Anna chuckled back, turning her body to sit more comfortably as she spoke. “Yeah, haven’t felt like turning in just yet… You know me, always coming up with that next big idea!” She shot that trademark smirk of hers back at Celica, winking as usual to the princess. She was on edge though, caught off balance by her presence before she had the proper time to compose herself, especially from just how worked up she was before. Nonetheless, she didn’t want to faulter, not this close to the end.

Celica couldn’t help but smile in turn at that smirk and that wink that decorated her friend’s face, her heart feeling like it was in warm loving embrace from just that look Anna gave her. But there was something off with her expression. Something insincere, almost concealing… like she was hiding something behind it all.

Part of her was tempted to leave it like that and wander away, her thoughts still lingering on her desires and feelings concerning her friend, terrified something was going to come out that would destroy the pair of them. But more than that, the thought of Anna being in some kind of distress was too much for her to bear, swallowing softly as she took just a step closer.

“You’re not the type to sit around on your own like this Anna… especially not this late… Are you alright?” Celica asked sweetly, the earnest and warm tone of her voice all too clear. “You can talk to me about anything. You’ve listened to more than enough of my stories so I’m all ears for whatever’s bothering you.”

“Making it sound like you owe me or something, like I didn’t want to hear all those stories…” Anna grinned softly back, earnest in her words but hesitant in her tone, her heart racing in her chest. Her toes curled inside her boots, contemplating what to say, how to explain her troubled state without the risk of revealing too much. “Well, I was kinda thinking about… w-what I’m gonna do after all of this. I threw my lot in with the prince and princess to help out with this whole crisis, but I don’t think I can stick around once everything’s said and done…” The answer was genuine enough, at least enough so that she wasn’t lying to Celica.

“That’s what’s gotten you so worked up? I thought you were the petal in the wind, see where the wind takes you kind of girl, right? Going wherever there’s coin?” Celica answering back with a cheeky jab of her own, a very ‘Anna’ move, surprising enough to get the girl herself to raise an eyebrow. “Sorry, I guess you’re rubbing off on me a little bit…” She chuckled as she stepped over even closer, taking a seat lightly on the tree a bit apart from Anna. She didn’t want to sit too close, else she be tempted to do something she may regret.

“Seriously though, I figured you’d be the kind of person to never let something like that bother you. Following your ambitions and searching for opportunities, that’s what you said you’ve always done. I assumed that might be what you’d go back to doing once this all comes to a close. You’ve got the charm and talent to pull it off, that’s for certain.” Celica continued, hands resting either side of herself, looking in Anna’s direction. “Is something making you have second thoughts about that?”

Having her look at her and say such things to her couldn’t help but make Anna’s smile slightly more sincere, running a few fingers through her fringe. “Sorta? I mean, a lot’s happened since I joined up. All the fighting, all the places we’ve gone to, all the people I’ve met… I dunno, it’s just given me some stuff to think about…” She sighed, feeling like she was dancing around the very delicate line she had been forcing herself to adhere to.

Gazing at Celica’s face, she took notice of Celica’s expression. Sweet and warm, but like there was something bothering her as well. She didn’t know why she didn’t notice it before, she was literally out here in just her nightgown, not able to fall asleep. Maybe she was too caught up in her own stupid nonsense to take Celica’s troubles into account. “And I’m gonna guess there’s a reason why you can’t fall asleep tonight? Is it just the big battle bothering you? Or is something up?”

It was Celica’s turn to stiffen up just a little, not realising the worry that still stirred inside her was visible on her face, taking a moment to glance away from Anna in thought. “U-Um… I suppose I was just thinking about what’s going on back home, back in Zofia. I did get taken here quite suddenly in the middle of our own conflict, so I can’t help but feel concerned about what’s happened in my absence. I can only hope the situation hasn’t gotten terribly worse…” She sighed softly, also being honest enough with Anna as to not outright lie to her.

“Yeah…” Anna nodded, never quite sure on what advice to give when this topic would come up. After all, Celica was the princess of a kingdom in the midst of turmoil while she was simply a merchant… not much advice she could give. “But I’m sure your friends are holding down the fort for you. Mae, Boey and Saber seem like they’d be on top of things from all the stories you’ve told me. Besides, isn’t that Deliverance thingy helping out in Zofia too? Not saying it’s going to be totally perfect or even just as you left it, but there’s plenty of people fighting and taking charge for your kingdom, right? It’ll hang in there, I promise you…” She said as confidently as she could, glad to see that the princess seemed to perk up a little, even if just a little.

“And you know none of this is your fault, don’t you? It’s not like you abandoned Zofia to fight here in Aytolis, the damn Chaos Dragon messed with all our worlds and dragged you here! You’re just fighting to make your way back, and then you’ll be going straight back…” Anna continued encouragingly, even if her tone did waver just a tad at the end. “And if things have gone south, you’ll be right there to set things right again!”

With Anna giving such lovely encouragement, Celica didn’t even resist the smile that was coming over her lips, bringing a finger up to twirl through her hair before she even realised it. “You always know just what to say Anna… How to cut through all my worries and tell me what I need to hear…” She giggled softly, her scarlet eyes staring happily at her friend. “I trust my friends. They’ll have been fighting long and hard to keep our mission alive while I’ve been here. And come this time tomorrow, I’ll have returned to Zofia and all of us can…” She spoke confidently, until the gravity of what she said hit her once again.

This time tomorrow, Celica would be gone.

Silence came over the pair of them with Celica’s words ringing in their ears, glancing away from one another to hide that they were no longer smiling. They were going to be separated from the woman they had fallen in love with forever, a love they refused to say out loud, especially now in this final night they would share. Both knew what needed to happen, for the sake of both their worlds, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. Even as they enjoyed each other’s presence, there lay that mixture of guilt and regret looming over them like the chill that lingered in the air.

The silence was broken by a soft gasp from Celica, the princess shivering just a little from the night-time wind, feeling rather foolish for having come out in only her nightgown. Arms came lightly to her shoulders in a subtle huddle for warmth, debating on what she should do now. She could head back to her tent, either to get something to cover herself with or to return to her bed, but now that she was here, she didn’t want to leave Anna alone, even if that meant dealing with the cold and all those thoughts that still filled her mind.

A debate that was interrupted by the feeling of something being draped over her shoulders, Celica finally turning back around to see Anna having unfastened her cape and moved to wrap it around her instead, sheltering her at least a little from the cold. “You’re gonna freeze Celica…” Anna sighed, reaching over to refasten it around her princess. “Won’t do a lot of good if you’ve got the sniffles tomorrow…” She chuckled softly, sitting back down beside her.

Celica blinked a few times, glancing down at the red cape and back to Anna, smiling ever so slightly. “Thank you…” She spoke as her hands took hold of the material and moved it to cover more of herself. Anna’s warmth still lingered in the fabric, fingers digging just that little tighter into it. “Are you going to be warm enough though?”

Anna hated to admit that the absence of her cape did expose herself to the cold a little more, but compared to the nightgown Celica was wearing, she could hardly complain. “Nah, don’t worry about it. I’ve got way more on than you, I’ll be fine.” She shrugged softly, subconsciously running a hand against her more exposed shoulder, less out of the cold and more of a lack of weight from her cape.

That motion was enough to convince Celica that she had robbed Anna of some of her own warmth, shuffling closer to her. Moving closer to Anna got her heart jumping a touch more in her chest, but still she moved in, her shoulder pressed lightly against hers. “We can share then…” Celica said, their bodies’ heat mingling softly together amidst the chill that surrounded then, warming her up so nicely. Even if it did nothing to calm her racing heart.

Celica’s body suddenly being pressed up against her own got a sharp intake of breath to shake Anna to the core, loathe to admit how wonderful it felt to have her beside her like this. Sharing a glance with her princess, who looked quite nice wrapped up in her cape like she was, Anna nodded softly to her, relaxing herself just a little. This was the last night they’d be able to be together, so she dare not tell her to move away, even if the proximity was not helping her anxiety at all.

With a soft sigh, Celica’s head tilted gently up towards the sky, gazing up at the Aytolisan stars for a final time. “You know, I never quite got used to looking at the stars and not seeing a single one from home…” She mused, the beauty of the night sky seeming like a feature of every world. Raising a hand, she drew Anna’s attention to the one that caught her attention. “That one, up there by that cluster of pale ones, just to the left of it… that’s part of the Lonely Rabbit, right?”

Following Celica’s finger, Anna nodded softly in response. She had spent an evening a while back talking her through some of the notable stars and constellations to make her feel a bit more at home here, and she seemed to have remembered what she said pretty well. “Yeah, that’s the one. Since you can draw a line with your finger with the blue ones around it to make out a bunny… and there are no other stars of that colour near it…” Anna mused right back, tracing the shape with her finger for Celica to follow along with her.

“I thought so… and that over there, just on the horizon…” Celica trailed off as she reached over Anna to point towards the other end of the sky. “You said that pair of twinkling stars there were called the Duo of Arias… A pair of stars that shine brighter than all the others around it, like a duo of performers glowing on a stage?”

“That’s right!” Anna answered with a touch of a giggle upon her lips. “Two dazzling stars, shining brightly over the land, enchanting everyone with their beauty…” She nodded, gazing at the shimmering light just as Celica was. “Some stories even say that the pair of them are lovers, the way the edges of their glow almost seem like they’re holding hands, and they shine so brightly over all the others because of their passion for one another… or, u-um… that’s what I’ve, you know… heard…”

Anna trailed off, hating that her mind just _had_ to bring it all back around to her stupid feelings, so much bubbling up from within her that she was getting overwhelmed again, half scared the tears would start flowing again. For Celica’s sake, she wanted to bury it all down, hold it in until everything was over and done with… but being so close to her, with the imminence of their parting staring her in the face, it was harder than any fight she’d ever fought.

“It sounds like a lovely story…” Celica said sweetly in turn, pulling the cape to cover her body a little more again, the combination of warmth coming from the material and Anna just to her side making the cold air surrounding her slip from her mind. Or perhaps, it was the warmth that came from her cheeks that was making her feel so hot, feeling similarly agitated from these likely last moments she was spending with her. So much of her wanted to bare her heart and soul to Anna, but that wasn’t fair to her… not at all…

Stillness fell over the pair of them again, neither sure exactly what to say. So much they could say, so much they may have wanted to say… but nothing came out. Neither of them were willing to say anything. Not until it became too much.

“I… I-I’m gonna miss you Celica…”

Celica turned to look at Anna as she spoke so suddenly, a little surprised that the silence was broken for such a solemn note. Anna, on the other hand, didn’t have it in her to look at her, facing away from her to swallow the lump in her throat. She felt like she was going to start crying again any second.

“I know we haven’t really known each other that long and us even meeting was totally crazy, but you really have been one of the best friends I’ve ever had. You made me feel special, like I was my own person for the first time in my life… Even when actual royalty wanted to be graced with your presence, you’d still kick around with some nobody merchant like me… that always made me so happy…” She explained softly, feeling her lips quivering and her heart aching with every word.

_‘I want to tell her… Gods, I want to tell her so much it hurts…’_

“Every day I’ve known you has been so much fun and some of the best times of my whole life… and even when you leave and go back home to pick up your fight right where you left it off, I’m never gonna forget you… so, thank you for that Celica…” Anna concluded with her voice strained and pained from all her feelings, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She couldn’t dare say anymore, already on the verge of unloading everything…

All the strain and misery in Anna’s voice was all too clear for Celica, almost able to feel her own heart being torn apart at the sound of it, her eyes beginning to water as well. She could hardly bear the thought of abandoning Anna, not when their friendship had clearly meant so much to her. Her time in Aytolis was up though, and she had her own cause back home to worry, so the decision was out of her hands. To tell the saleswoman how she felt about her would just be rubbing salt into her wounds at this point…

But… she had to say something…

“I-I’m going to miss you too Anna. More than I can say. I’ve never met someone quite like you, and I’m not sure if I ever will. Spending all this time with you, getting to know you… you never treat me as if I’m a priestess or a princess… you treat me like I’m Celica, and that means so much to me. We’ve shared things I was always too scared or worried to share with anyone else, and it’s like you’ve made me a stronger person because of it… so, thank you so much Anna…” She responded genuinely, even if her speech was being muddled by the steady breaths she was taking to control her own emotions.

“Even if by some chance there are other Annas back in Zofia somewhere, it’s not going to be the same. After all, you were my first Anna… and one of the closest friends I’ve ever had…” Celica trailed off as her head came to rest against Anna’s shoulder, without even realising she was doing it. “My time here was short, but you helped make some memories for me that’ll last a lifetime… Anna, I…” She halted, those three words she spoke to herself all those weeks ago about to grace her lips again. “… I-I’m so glad I got the chance to meet you…” She concluded at last, fighting the urge to cry again, even as her eyes closed gently as she stayed against Anna.

Anna’s fingers dug firmly into the tree underneath her, all those sweet words touching her in ways she didn’t want to admit… but they did. Harder and stronger than ever before. With the end looming right before her, Celica’s clearly overwhelmed voice wrapped around that genuine affection and the feeling of that same princess’ head resting against her shoulder, it was too much. Anna couldn’t hold it back. It was crazy, selfish and about the worst thing her rational mind could come up with what to do, but she was beyond caring.

It was now or never.

“Celica…forgive me…”

Celica’s eyes drew open, blinking softly as she tried to comprehend her friend’s words, none of it making any sense. “Forgive you? Forgive you for wh-” She spoke while lifting her head to look at Anna, only for her question to be cut short.

Cut short by Anna’s lips pressing against her own.

The contact was short, barely more than a couple of seconds, but for the pair of them, it was as if time had come to a grinding halt, nothing else existing except that moment they shared. Celica was brought to a stunned bewildered silence at the sensation, while Anna kept her eyes firmly closed, unable to look the woman she loved in the eye while she kissed her.

At last, Anna pulled her lips back, casting her gaze away as soon as her eyes opened, guilt and shame filling her expression, about ready to break down once again. Celica stared right at Anna, shocked and confused at what had just happened, unable to believe any of it was real. But a finger reached up and traced against her own lips, feeling the unmistakable warmth and impact of Anna’s kiss still lingering, making it all too clear. “Y… Y-You just kissed me…” She whispered, a subtle hint of joy mixed in alongside the disbelief.

A sharp sniff cut through Anna’s brave demeanour, the tears she had been holding back finally letting loose, nothing able to stop her now. “I’m sorry Celica… I shouldn’t be doing this, especially not when you’re going home tomorrow, but I can’t help it anymore… I can’t handle everything that I’m feeling… Gods, I feel like such an ass!” She cried aloud, conscious enough to not be loud enough to wake anyone in the camp up, but louder than she wished she was, leaving Celica stunned at the sight of her.

“I-I know you have to go back to Zofia… I know it’s your homeland and that you’re the princess of it, that it needs your help and all your friends are waiting for you, but… I don’t want you to go! Just… Just the thought of never seeing you again feels like my heart is ripping in half… I finally got to meet someone I could only dream of, someone who looks at and cares for me like I’m my own person, not just as one of a million Annas… and I’m supposed to just sit back and watch as you walk out of my life forever?”

The tears were streaming down her cheeks now, staining her clothes once more with the drops that descended, unable to stop the sobs and cries that escaped her throat faster than she could stop them. She didn’t know whether she should stop this tirade of confessions or to let them run their course now, so caught up and drowning in the torrent of her conflicting emotions that she couldn’t decipher right and wrong anymore. But the floodgates had been opened, and there was no stopping her now.

“C-Celica… I’m sorry, but I’ve been lying to you for weeks now… I said you’ve been one of the closest friends I’ve ever had, but that’s not really how I feel… you’re way more than a friend to me… I… I-I’m in love with you Celica!” She finally said aloud, even if it pained her to let it out. “You make me happier than anyone else ever has. And I wish I could spend the rest of my life making you even a fraction as happy as you’ve made me feel since you first said those perfect words, that you’d never seen someone like me… but I know it’s not gonna work like that. That’s why I didn’t want to say anything… You have so much on your plate already, and you even being here in Aytolis was never going to be for very long… knowing that I’m in love with you was only going to make things more painful for you… and I couldn’t bear the thought of making your life any harder than it is…”

Anna still couldn’t bring herself to look at Celica, not able to stomach what her reaction to all of this might be. Besides, she was certain her face was an absolute mess from all the stupid weeping and crying she had been doing. “But when we were doing our little goodbyes and you said all those nice things about me… some nobody saleswoman from another world… I wasn’t strong enough to keep it in anymore… that’s why I’m asking you to forgive me…” She sobbed, bringing her hand up to wipe some of the excess tears from her face. “I-I know… I’m horrible, aren’t I?”

What Anna didn’t see with her head turned away was the tears streaming down Celica’s cheeks as well, speechless and overwhelmed at the confession that came tumbling from the lips of the woman she too was in love with. She simply couldn’t believe it… Anna really felt that strongly about her? Her feelings were reciprocated? It was all too much for her to process, remaining silent as Anna wiped away her tears. Until at last, a shaky breath shook her to the core.

“Yes, you are horrible Anna… but… s-so am I…”

Anna wasn’t even able to properly process Celica’s words before two hands took hold of her cheeks, turning her around to watch as the princess leaned in and kissed her right back, with much more fire and intensity than her kiss had carried. It hit her so hard she almost fell backwards on the tree, wide-eyed and head spinning at the feeling of those soft, wonderful lips pressed against her own. It sent that warmth shooting through her entire body, a soft mewl at her lips as she moved to kiss her back, only for Celica to pull back just as she did. And the sight of Celica’s cheeks drenched in tears amidst the smile across her face made her heart skip a beat.

“I… I love you too Anna! I realised that a while back, some weeks back, actually… but I didn’t think I could ever tell you… how could I? I was always going to leave, never to come back… to tell you I was in love with you and then abandon you? I’d never forgive myself…” She answered back amidst her tears, fingers trembling against Anna’s burning cheeks, neither of them feeling cold at all anymore. “But… maybe I was doing that to save myself the heartache…”

“Y… Y-You love me…?” Anna stammered in disbelief, not sure whether the tears that fell from her eyes were of pain or joy anymore.

Celica nodded softly, sniffling for a moment before speaking once more. “Yes… I’ve never been as happy as this short time I’ve spent here with you has made me feel… you make me feel so safe, like I can say or do anything, no matter how selfish or pointless it is, and you’ll be there for me… not out of some sense of duty, but because you care for me that much… that means so much to me Anna, and you do it without a second thought…”

As she continued to unpack her feelings, Celica’s smile began to waver, the rush of emotions hitting her harder than she wanted them to. “I-I want to be with you… so badly it hurt sometimes… part of me would want to stay in Aytolis, to be with you and never have to abandon you, so I could spend the rest of my life by your side… but I can’t leave my homeland and my friends behind… and it’s not as if it’s my choice of whether I return to Zofia or not… I thought I had to keep all those selfish thoughts hidden… that it might make our farewell a little less painful…”

“But I couldn’t sleep tonight… I tried to force myself to go to bed and sleep to try and deal with everything I felt, but I couldn’t… I don’t want to leave! Not if it means I never get to see you again! I’ve lost so much and so many people in my lifetime, I don’t want to lose you too! Even if I return to Zofia and there’s an Anna somewhere, even if there are a thousand Annas somewhere in Zofia, I don’t care! I want you, the woman I fell in love with! I want MY Anna!” Celica said as she vented all these selfish thoughts she had kept locked up all this time, almost sobbing from the state she had pushed herself too.

Words drifted away from the pair of them while the tears continued to fall from their cheeks, all that they had kept hidden finally laid bare before one another. Neither knew what to say, what to do… this whole moment felt simply surreal. And it stayed that way, before a soft snort came from Anna, which gave way to a few chuckles, until she started to laugh. Something that left Celica blinking in confusion.

“W-Why are you laughing?”

“I’m just realising I’m a total idiot!” She laughed, wiping away some of her tears. “I’ve been beating myself up all this time, feeling stupid and guilty for catching feelings for you… I was gonna let you go home without you knowing how amazing you are, or that you loved me too! Gods, what was I even thinking? And I’m a double and triple idiot for letting it get this late before I said anything and for being a bumbling crying mess when I did it! Man, you must have some pretty bad tastes if I’m the girl you fell for…” She let out teasingly, a touch of her trademark smirk returning to her face.

Celica was stunned for a few moments at what was just said… until she giggled. A giggle that broke into a laugh just as hearty as Anna’s. “That would make me a quadruple idiot then, if we’re tossing my poor taste in women onto our list of offenses!” She laughed back playfully, as if the gloom that had come over the two of them all this time had gone away in an instant. “I suppose that’d make us perfect for one another then. Just a pair of hopeless idiots in love…”

“Yeah, sounds about right…” Anna chuckled along with her, sniffling softly to deal with the lingering tension that crying had left her body with.

As the mixture of laughing and crying died down, the pair were left in silence once again, soft breaths their only noises, relief washing over them like a gentle breeze from all their anxieties. And as their eyes met and the smiles on their faces grew, there was only one thing that felt right to do. Leaning in, Anna’s arms moving around Celica’s waist and Celica’s around Anna’s neck, they embraced with a kiss, one as magical as they’d dreamed of.

It was nothing like the quick confessional kisses that they had traded before. They moved in tandem, gliding their lips smoothly and passionately against one another, testing, exploring, and savouring every detail about the other. There was no urgency to any motion, enjoying the sensations for all they were worth, mewling sweetly in unison as they continued. Each little noise or twitch of their lips that spoke to the pleasure they were feeling only pushed the other to keep going, to push both their pleasures to greater heights in this wonderful dream they were ensnared in.

Celica’s arms tightened around Anna’s neck, pulling herself in closer to press herself against her for real now, Anna’s hands answering in kind as they tightened against her sides, pushing them both even tighter together. Gradually, barely consciously, their bodies rocked and moved against one another, overjoyed at actually being able to experience this, pushing their embrace that little nudge further.

“This feels amazing…” Celica managed to mewl against Anna’s lips, fingers slinking up and lightly tussling with her hair, her heart aflame from all these sensations. She’d pretty much forgotten she was only wearing a nightgown and Anna’s cape at that point, so warm and fuzzy from being able to be with the woman she loved that it didn’t even cross her mind.

“Yeah… I’ve dreamed about this so much…” Anna chuckled in return, taking the initiative for a moment as she parted Celica’s lips with her own, smoothly moving her tongue forward to deepen their kiss, the princess already moaning in delight and reciprocating immediately, their synergy together on the battlefield beautifully translating into this, building up the pleasure together in perfect unison. Her hands tightened against Celica’s sides, feeling her soft and slender form beneath her fingertips through the nightgown and loving it, pulling her even closer, to the point of Celica being practically in her lap, shameless in this moment.

Their embrace persisted for what seemed like forever, wrapped in each other’s arms and lavishing each other with the love that they had held back for so long. Each kiss they shared was an expression of that, finding the ways to move that’d make the other moan and giving their everything to it, pressed up against one another with a gentle rocking that fuelled them ever more, the silent air filled with the soft smacking of their lips and gently noises that escaped their lips. It felt like a perfect moment to them…

Until at last, Celica pulled her lips back a little suddenly, her gaze casted down with a soft frown upon her face.

“What’s wrong Celica?”

“I-It’s nothing, just…” She trailed off, and with a soft sigh moved to rest her forehead against Anna’s, their noses gently rubbing against one another. “I wish I had said something sooner… this is so wonderful, and I love every second of this… but tonight’s our only night… tomorrow’s when it all ends… all those nights I spent worrying, I could’ve spent with you like this… I feel like such a fool…”

Anna couldn’t help but frown a little herself, feelings of guilt that ruled her heart now being replaced by regret, breathing deeply as she sat there against Celica. “I should’ve said something too… I’m so happy right now, I want it to last forever… but we only get tonight…” She lamented as well, lightly running her hands up and down her sides, never wanting to let her go, but knowing reality was running heavily against them.

Her lamentation turned to determination though, exhaling softly as her grip on Celica tightened, the princess startled a bit by the sudden firmness. “If tonight’s gonna be our only night…” Anna trailed off, tone and demeanour suddenly much more serious, standing up from the tree with Celica in tow, not lifting her to her feet but rather into her arms, the princess finding herself suspended in the air in the saleswoman’s grasp, carried as if she were a bride on her wedding day.

“A-Anna!” Celica cried out in a bit of shock, fingers tightening in Anna’s hair in panic at suddenly being carried like this, until she looked into her eyes, the warm yet driven gaze that spoke to her so sweetly calmed her right down.

“If this is the only night we can be together… let’s make it one we’re gonna remember for the rest of our lives. No tears, no regrets… an amazing night that’ll last a lifetime… you in?” Anna answered with a smirk, a serious tinge to her usual charming smile, one that left Celica’s heart racing in her chest.

She only had one answer. Leaning in and pecking Anna on the lips, she stared lovingly into her crimson eyes with her own, grinning from ear to ear. “Let’s do it. If this is the only chance we’ll have to be together, let’s make tonight the best night of our whole lives…” She agreed wholeheartedly, pulling herself tight against her lover and kissing her properly, making the most of every second right off the bat.

Returning the kiss just as intently, Anna set off with her princess in her arms, making her way back into the camp and right towards Celica’s tent, knowing it was for sure the closest. She was going to make sure this first, and final, night with her beloved was going to be an experience she would never forget, knowing damn sure that Celica was thinking the exact same thing.

They could only hope they wouldn’t be loud enough to wake anyone up.

* * * * *

Pushing past the flap of the tent, not a single moment wanted to be wasted for the two of them, Anna making a beeline straight for the bed and laying Celica down on her back, climbing aboard and straddling her almost the instant she hit the mattress, lips not parted since the last words had been spoken. Their hands descended upon one another, running across and feeling every inch of each other they could. Back, sides, stomachs, savouring and enjoying the sensations all they could, eager to fuel the others’ arousal and push to a hotter, more intense height.

With each passing second of their kiss, their lips and their tongues fell into better step and tempo, discovering the ways that they were sensitive and holding nothing back. Anna’s tongue reaching up and delicately flicking against the roof of Celica’s mouth, Celica catching Anna’s tongue between her lips and sucking ever so gently on it, all the little things they found about one another that had them mewling and clinging to one another tighter, indulging for minutes on end.

At last, it finally became too much for Anna, pulling back from the princess’ lips while her hands reached for the cape still fastened around her neck, unfastening and unfurling it to settle like another blanket underneath her, leaving only the light nightgown to cover her. Staring up at her, Celica didn’t need even the slightest hint of instruction, raising her arms gently over her head just as Anna’s hands grasped onto that very same nightgown, softly yet eagerly pulling it up the length of her figure only to toss it aside, even just the sensation of her fingers having run against Celica’s skin in that motion getting her heart to race in her chest.

All laid bare aside from her modest white panties for the woman she loved, Celica casted a glance to the candle that lay just to her bedside, a tiny orb of fire magic from her fingertip cast onto the wick providing a soft light to fill the tent, allowing Anna to see her body without a shred of shame. And look at her body is exactly what Anna did.

Her lips parted in a soft gasp at what lay before her, just how stunning Celica truly was. Smooth and immaculate skin without a single blemish that almost shimmered in the warm orange light of the candle. A slender yet toned figure that ran from her pair of firm thighs to her slim stomach that hid the most delicate bit of muscles beneath the surface. A pair of supple breasts that seemed so perfect, just a touch more than a handful with a set of already firm nipples whose pink stood as a delicious contrast to her pale skin, and, the most perfect part of all, that gorgeous face with eyes and a smile that looked at her with such adoration, such love... a look that was only for her. All framed by her scarlet locks splayed out like a canvas beneath her, Anna’s very own cape making the perfect backdrop to an image that would last a lifetime.

Anna finally shook her head back to reality, not sure how long she’d just been staring. “Sorry, you’re just so beautiful, I lost myself for a bit there…” She managed to say at last with a warm chuckle, her hand trailing up to caress her cheek, catching a few locks of her hair and twirling them between her fingers.

The smile across Celica’s lips grew even more, moving her own hand over to rest atop Anna’s, gently intertwining their fingers. “Look at me all you want Anna… I’m all yours…” She answered back, her gentle soft voice edged with a perfect hint of lust, spelling out just how badly she wanted the saleswoman.

Such a scrumptious thing coming from the princess’ lips got Anna smirking just a little bit more, leaning in close once more. “Hm… you’re all mine, huh?” She teased with a squeeze of Celica’s fingers, lips descending to peck softly against her beloved’s. “Then I’m…” She cut herself off by planting another peck on her lips, teasing and light enough to make her squirm just a little underneath her. “Going. To. Enjoy. All. Of. You.” Anna continued, each word punctuated by yet another peck against Celica’s lips, leaving her mewling after every bit of contact.

Anna was going to give absolutely everything she had into this, to make sure that this truly would be a night neither of them were going to forget. And so, her lips met Celica’s properly with a deep passionate kiss, seizing her hand properly and pinning it playfully against the bed, her other hand quickly following suit, encouraging Celica to stay still for now. Which she didn’t have a problem with, too caught up in the soft and sweet sensation of Anna’s lips to worry about anything else.

Once she was sure Celica was completely swallowed up in their kiss, Anna slowly slid her fingers down the length of her arms, nails leaving the lightest of touch against her skin as she went, marvelling at just how smooth she felt. So soft and delicate that she feared she might leave a mark against her with just this much contact. She took her time though, drawing out the seconds for as long as she could as she moved an inch at a time, pressing her chest up against Celica’s to feel every thump of her heartbeat against her own skin. The way her pulse seemed to waver that little bit with each inch of her nails dragging against her was too perfect not to experience.

Just reaching her shoulders had Celica mewling and gasping cutely against Anna’s lips, and as her lover pulled away once more, a light trail of saliva remained connecting their tongues together, her eager smile and rosy cheeks making her quite the sight. “You’re amazing… I don’t think I’ve ever been this excited before…” Celica chuckled softly, fingers flexing softly against the bedspread and cape that sat beneath her.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me Celica… and that’s why I’d like you to lay there for a little bit longer, okay?” Anna answered with her usual smirk, even if some of that seriousness from before was still lingering. “There’s so much of you I haven’t enjoyed yet…” She whispered, slipping past Celica’s lips and starting to pepper her neck with gentle, eager kisses, slowly beginning to travel down.

Dragging her nails gently down from Celica’s shoulders, Anna’s hands traced across her skin onto her sides, now able to feel the very spots she had been holding onto before without anything stopping her fingers from running against her, caressing her slim soft frame as her avalanche of kisses continued. With each press of her lips, she moved herself a little further down, pressing and rubbing her still clothed chest against Celica, until her face was level with her breasts, watching with subtle glee at the slight jiggle and shaking that ran across them with each heavy breath that the princess was taking, leaning in to peck against her nipple.

The little whine that erupted from Celica’s lips was all the incentive that Anna needed, seizing that deliciously firm nipple between her lips and lavishing it with attention. Kissing against her areola, tracing circles against the nub with her tongue, Anna was slow and diligent in her treatment, savouring the way it trembled in her mouth along with the rest of Celica’s body, eyes staring adoringly up in the direction of her beloved’s face to watch every little tremor of pleasure that cascaded through her.

And what a sight it was. That delicate beautiful face lit up with a rosy glow that rivalled the glow of the candle at the bedside. Scarlet eyes that stared down into her own with an alluring mix of delight, excitement, joy and adoration. Those ruby lips curled into a blissful smile, parted just a little to allow each shaky breath to fill her lungs. It was almost perfection in Anna’s eyes. And she wanted that sight to be burned into her memory for the rest of her life.

Incensed, Anna pushed on harder, pulling back from Celica’s nipple to plant kiss after kiss after kiss against the rest of her breast, worshipping and adoring the soft supple skin with her own eager mewls escaping her. Back and forth her lips moved, covering every spot she could with that tender touch, rolling back up smoothly to flick her tongue against and lavish her nipple with the occasional lick every so often, not letting the quivering of her beloved stop for too long. And with one breast completely covered in kisses, it only made sense to shift her head and get to work on the other, capturing the lonely and longing nub between her lips to start the process all over again.

Looking down at the saleswoman, Celica felt like she was drowning from how amazing all that was being done to her felt. Every little thing that Anna did to express her love for her was ecstasy, a fire burning already between her legs that had them rubbing softly together, panting and mewling without end as she watched her beloved hard at work, those warm and alluring eyes of hers staring right back up at her. It made her heart totally race in her chest, gripping more and more of the materials beneath her as it all continued.

After what felt like minutes on end, Anna’s lips released her nub with a satisfying little pop, her own breathing a little heavier as the arousal coursed through her almost as hard as it did in the woman beneath her. “Glad to see you’re feeling so good Celica…” She snickered softly up at her princess, her hands already beginning to venture further down her body. “Nothing’s more beautiful than the girl I love feeling good…” She whispered, slipping her grasp around to her back, trailing digits down her form and seizing her rear gently from underneath, her barrage of kisses resuming once more as she headed for her stomach.

“I-It’s so good Anna… better than I can put into words… you’re incredible…” She whined at the sea of sensations she was enduring, the firm and wanting grasp of Anna’s fingers against her still clothed rear end coupled with those delicate soft lips tracing down her body leaving her short of breath. They really had only just begun their intimate night together, and already she felt like it was the best night of her life. Not just from the delight of hands and lips so warm and perfect, but that it was Anna, the woman she adored so much, that was making her feel all these things.

And it only continued as that loving grasp slipped past her rear and onto her legs, that same treatment she had felt along her arms now being done once more as smooth as silk, nails and digits slowly but surely dragging across her calves and down onto her thighs, her moans of delight only growing in volume with each passing second. Kisses continued to venture down until they reached her navel, stopping to pepper that too with her adoring affection, Anna completely devoted and shameless in her lovemaking.

It was pushing her arousal to such a dizzying height, wanting and needing more than she had ever felt before. But in that moment, staring down at the woman she loved working her over so well, all that love and passion written all over her expression, it wasn’t more pleasure that she needed. She needed her. So badly she couldn’t hold it back.

“I-It’s my turn…” She whispered softly amidst her moans, so soft that Anna didn’t catch it, much too focused on moving her lips down towards those silky white panties, the only thing protecting Celica’s last piece of modesty. And with her lips and fingers coming to rest against them, Anna was ready to pleasure and adore the last part of her beloved that remained untouched, until a pair of hands snapped onto her wrists, so fast and sudden that it made her jump a little.

“Celica, what’s up? Why did you-AHH!” Anna yelped as she was pulled up and rolled over onto her back, bouncing with a bit of force against the sheets, her hat tumbling off and her cape slipping off, both falling limply either side of the bed. Blinking quickly, she was greeted to the sight of Celica straddling her now, hair and breasts bouncing lightly as she moved on top of her, her own heart skipping a beat at being underneath someone so beautiful.

“I said it’s my turn!” Celica answered firmly, leaning down to kiss Anna with a fierceness and drive that kept Anna in her little surprised state, not helped by fingers snaking over and already beginning to undo the fastens of her dress. “You haven’t even taken anything off yet. I’m not just going to lay back and take all this pleasure without giving anything back, even if that’s what you want…” Speaking while her deft fingers loosened the material around Anna’s chest, a hint of her cleavage being revealed as the dress was pulled away. “This is what I want Anna… So please… let me be selfish… let me have a turn of showing how you make me feel…” Came a soft yet intense whisper from Celica’s lips.

Celica was almost never this assertive. Sure, she stood up and fought for what she believed in, and she was a composed and fierce presence on the battlefield, but Anna couldn’t think of many occasions where Celica would simply push her wants on someone like this. Expressing herself was one of those things she had said she always held back on, so Anna couldn’t help but lay back and let Celica do as she pleased. She’d said no regrets tonight, after all…

Seeing Anna nod submissively up at her, Celica worked quickly to get her lover out of her clothes as fast as she could, loosening the various parts of her dress until it could be slid right off, tugging it smoothly over the top of Anna’s head and tossing it aside, not caring at all where it landed. She wasn’t nearly as controlled or calm as Anna had been just before, far too incensed and emotional to take her time with stripping her lover. And with a few more darts of her hands to take care of her gloves and her stockings, the saleswoman was left just as bare as the princess above her, only a pair of red panties covering her most precious place.

In spite of her incensed state, the sight of Anna laid there underneath her did give Celica reason to pause for a moment, gaze running smoothly across her form in silent awe. Beautifully toned with wonderful curves that would make her a bombshell in anyone’s books, ample breasts heaving gently with her breaths leading to her smooth stomach, hips that made an almost perfect hourglass figure and skin that almost shimmered in the soft light, smooth and gorgeous despite the life of traveling she lived, a diligent beauty regiment the clear reason Anna could be such an appealing sight. And of course, the sweet yet cheeky smile that seemed to envelop her whole face only made her that much more enticing.

“Well? Am I as beautiful as you imagined?” Anna broke the silence with another teasing jab, bringing her finger to her chin to give her usual little pose for Celica.

“Even more so… you’re more beautiful than I can put into words…” Celica said lovingly, totally ignoring the teasing words and addressing the spirit of Anna’s question, her eyes unable to stop looking at her. “And I want to memorise every little detail of you… so I can keep this perfect sight in my mind forever…” She mused, tracing back and forth across Anna’s stomach with her finger, the most delicate of pressure with her nail enough to make her lover shiver softly underneath her.

At that delicate shiver, Celica couldn’t hold herself back anymore, leaning quickly forward to seize Anna’s lips, hands diving into the saleswoman’s hair to slide through and caress it, savouring every moment that she possibly could. After what Anna had done to her just before, she wanted to do something wonderful like that back to her. To worship, adore and smother her in love. But being the first to receive that treatment had fired her up even more than she had realised, managing to stay against Anna’s lips for a few moments at most before slipping down and pressing her lips up against her neck, her mewls of delight even louder than Anna’s.

Not that Anna’s noises were anything to scoff at, gasping and groaning aloud from Celica’s eager treatment, her fingers and lips along with that slender form being pressed up against her bare skin being everything she could’ve wished for. And those same fingers slipping out from her hair and descending down her form gave her even more reason to be excited, smooth and eager digits digging into her skin making her legs quiver in anticipation.

Adoring her neck with kisses aplenty, the princess slid her body down to keep up the assault of her lips, peppering her chest with even more until her head was level with Anna’s breasts, pushing in between them first and foremost to tend to her cleavage. Firm presses and suckling with her lips, darting flicks of her eager tongue, Celica stayed right where she was while her hands darted onto the breasts she had placed herself between, groping and squeezing intently against the ample mounds in unending delight, if the hot, lusty gaze of those shimmering red eyes up at Anna were any indication.

“O-Oh Gods…” Anna managed to get out amidst all the mewls and moans that couldn’t stop escaping her lips, those digits smothering and adoring her breasts which Celica had decided to place herself between and lavish with so much loving attention not being what she had expected her beloved to suddenly do to her. Not like she wasn’t loving every second of it. “Who’s meant to be the incredible one here?” She managed to muse down cheekily, a hand of her own managing to shift over and rest atop the princess’ head, lightly running her fingers into those smooth crimson locks, encouraging her to do as she pleased, that she was going to love every second of Celica’s attention, whatever she wanted to do to her.

Staying put for a few moments longer, Celica’s head finally emerged from between the warm embrace of Anna’s cleavage, leaning lightly against her breast to idly run her tongue against one of the saleswoman’s very firm nipples, their eyes locked hotly on one another. “I think there’s enough room for us to both be incredible, wouldn’t you say?” She answered right back, rolling her head just enough for her lips to wrap around that very same nipple, a low groan of delight reverberating up from her throat as she sucked ever so gently against it, tracing circles with her tongue, just as she had felt Anna do to her before. Even if she didn’t quite have the patience anymore to take it quite so slow, hands still groping firmly against her breasts in steady, eager worship.

“Sounds good to me…” Anna whined, all too swallowed up in the ways Celica was pleasuring her to come back with anything wittier. She truly felt like she was on top of the world. How could she possibly feel any other way from being worshipped and adored by the woman of her dreams, one nipple tended to for more long drawn out moments that she could even keep track of, soft loving fingers running over every inch of her chest. Nothing else could possibly compare, especially with Celica pulling herself back to move onto her other nipple, the sudden gentle sting of teeth against her sensitive nub enough to get her to cry out, fingers tightening in Celica’s hair.

And that cry was simply a divine gift for Celica’s ears, watching the way Anna’s face lit up from those hot rosy cheeks, quickening heavy intakes of air that made the breasts she was leaning against jiggle so adorably, all while those lovely eyes and smile were aimed right at her. She truly was making Anna feel so wonderful, that fact making her own arousal feel like it was going to shoot up past the ceiling, smothering her lips in firmer against the hard nipple she was still adoring, every moment she spent up against Anna’s body making her feel like she was falling more in love by the second.

Like she never wanted it to end…

It wasn’t until Anna’s nipples had been thoroughly worshipped and practically drenched in Celica’s spit that her attention diverted lower, kissing her way down Anna’s stomach with nails dragging smoothly across her sides, not even for a moment letting her gaze drift away from her lover’s face. Every little squirm, every little hike of breath, every little twitch in her smile, it fed Celica’s fire more and more, thrilled beyond words that she was making her feel so good. And she was almost entirely dead set on keeping up this worship of Anna’s body for as long as Anna had done to her… at least until her lips dragged against the waistband of those lacey red panties.

Almost immediately, Celica’s attention drifted onto the last piece of clothing protecting Anna’s modesty, to the wet spot that seemed to cover almost all of the fabric, so enamoured by the sight as a lone finger dragged across the surface of it, a gentle groan from the saleswoman’s lips drawing in Celica even more. She believed every word Anna had said about loving her. Every little look and action she had done to express that love had spoken to her in so many ways that she couldn’t describe. But being face to face with her beloved’s panty-clad loins, seeing and feeling for herself the heat and excitement that radiated from them made this all the more real.

_‘I did this… Anna is this aroused because of me…’_

All thoughts of continuing her treatment were halted in an instant, fingers slipping into Anna’s waistband and pulling those drenched panties along the length of her long, toned legs, at last leaving her completely bare before her. The swiftness of Celica’s stripping of her was enough to get her to sit up with a bit of a start, looking down at those sweet and loving eyes of her lover staring right at her slit, knowing just how aroused she was in her presence. “That’s what you do to me Celica… get me so hot I feel like I’m on fire…”

Celica couldn’t even think of a response, instead simply moving in closer, her hot breath tickling against Anna’s slick folds, enough of a sensation to make her legs let out an adorable little twitch, the princess pressing her lips gently against Anna’s slit. With a warm adoring kiss planted against it, Celica was gone. She’d had a taste of Anna’s essence, something she had imagined and dreamed about at length night after night in this very tent, and now that she was here, she wanted to indulge herself. Enough to last her the rest of her life.

Taking hold of Anna’s thighs and spreading them wide, her slit was assailed with kiss after kiss from Celica’s lips, dragging and trailing them to and fro, unable to hold back the mewls and groans of bliss that came from her own lips as she adored her beloved. Every little spot of Anna’s shaved pussy was overwhelmed by the princess’ tender worship, not a single inch left untouched by her smooth and eager lips as they ran across her folds, some gentle head rolls covering her inner thighs with the same kind of treatment. A treatment that grew more incensed the longer Celica continued, a few kisses pressing hard enough to leave an indent against her smooth skin, rolling back forward to seize Anna’s swollen and eager clit between her lips, no intention of stopping any time soon.

Anna’s groans of pleasure were quickly halted by the hike of breath that rocked her body thanks to her clit being smothered, clutching gently against the bedsheets beneath her as all of this continued. Ragged breaths filled her lungs, staring down at the sight of Celica with her head firmly between her legs, moving and adoring her like she was the most delicious thing in the world. “Y-You’re going so hard…” She managed to whine as Celica’s tongue finally came into the mix, flicking and rubbing smoothly against the tip of her nub while remaining trapped in between those smooth lips.

“I can’t help it… this is so much greater than I had imagined…” She spoke as she pulled back just a touch, instead moving to caress her sensitive point with long smooth circles drawn with the tip of her tongue, hot, passionate eyes staring intently up at Anna. “And you agreed to let me show you my feelings, remember?” Came a tender little mewl as she descended down, tracing her tongue across Anna’s entrance, running along the shape and contours of her outer folds, the taste of arousal filling her senses the longer she persisted. Savouring the nectar of Anna’s flower, she felt hotter than she ever had in her entire life, her own thighs grinding softly back and forth against one another as she continued, her own arousal leaving her a soaked mess beneath her panties.

Tightening her grip on Anna’s thighs, Celica pushed her lips firmly against the drenched slit, tongue pushing deep into the warm and inviting pussy of her lover, both redheads groaning aloud joyfully from the sensations. The saleswoman’s head was thrown back against the pillows with bundles of sheets beneath her caught between her fingers, while the princess’ whole body couldn’t help but tremble in burning excitement, getting to work at once on going as hard as she could against Anna’s inner walls.

Back and forth she prodded, dragging and grinding against her lover’s inner walls in tender exploration, seeking out the ways that would bring her pleasure to even greater heights. Her lips remained affixed to Anna’s slit, the princess’ gentle and beautiful face staring up at the saleswoman with hot, messy desire, the low rumbles of delight that unashamedly rang from her throat reverberating right into her tongue, an extra little buzz in her motions as she worshipped this delicious treat before her.

“D-Don’t stop… Gods, please don’t stop…” Anna groaned out proudly as the pangs of pleasure shot through her entire body, rolling her head forward to look down at the sight of Celica so eagerly at work pleasuring her, those gorgeous crimson locks of hers getting messier and more dishevelled as she went harder and harder. Releasing the sheets beneath her, she managed to slip her hand down to her lover’s head and thread her fingers into her hair, caressing and encouraging her with her gentle strokes. “F-Fuck… I love you so much…”

Those perfect words got Celica even more incensed, mewling intently against Anna’s slit as she pushed her tongue in deeper, movements becoming hotter, firmer, stronger in every sense of the word. Hearing Anna say it, to speak those words, to caress her and look at her with such adoration, it brought forth more joy than she had ever felt before. “I love you too… so, so much…” She groaned loudly, even if her words were muffled by the pussy she refused to pull her face out from, sending those loving vibrations of her lips straight into Anna’s core.

Anna heard the words loud and clear though, her heart rejoicing almost as much as her loins, pleasure and love swirling through her body from head to toe. Nothing had ever pushed her to this dizzying state of arousal and passion before. Then again, she had never been so in love before. The woman of her literal dreams being with her, even if it was just for a single night, sharing this intimacy and passion by candlelight… it was a fantasy come to life.

But in her fantasies, she wasn’t simply laying there, soaking up all the pleasure for herself. The feelings should be mutual, thoughts like that stirring Anna into a burst of action, moving her other hand over to have both rest on Celica’s cheeks, pulling her gently from her diligent task to look a bit more clearly up at her. With that look of concern and disappointment coming across her beloved princess’ face, she could only think of one word… cute.

“Don’t worry, this is great… but rather than worrying about turns…” Anna spoke with a hint of cheek among her heavy breaths, twirling some of those gorgeous crimson locks between her fingertips. “How about you spin around and we can make each other feel good? After all, you did sort of steal my chance earlier on, so I think you owe me one…” She giggled warmly, another one of her trademark winks being shot down right at her.

The reluctance in pulling away, even for such a short time, was outmatched by the excitement that coursed through her, Celica shifting herself up Anna’s body before turning herself around, her hips now hovering over Anna’s head, the princess’ panty-clad slit lingering right before her eyes. “I suppose it’s only fair…” She answered with mirth on her lips, managing to get out those words before the temptation was too much, diving right back down to resume her eager devouring of the saleswoman’s pussy.

Amidst a deep, shivering moan that coursed through her, Anna stared up at the white panties before her, Celica’s arousal so soaked into the light material that it was almost see-through, the outline of her lips and folds clear as day. Some arousal was even running down those firm thighs of hers, Anna licking her lips at what lay before her. Without a moment more of hesitation, she hooked her fingers into the waistband, tugging down Celica’s panties to leave her at last nude before her, eyes lighting up at the sight before her. The slick slit of her beloved princess right before her eyes, shaved and smooth and burning so hot and needy, all for her.

For only her.

Fingers slipped onto Celica’s rear end, gripping tightly onto her cheeks to pull her down right onto Anna’s face, who immediately began flicking and running her tongue all over her beloved’s entrance. So sudden and so passionate that Celica’s head shot out from between Anna’s legs to moan out loudly, quickly shutting her lips as to not be too loud here in the slumbering camp, the hum of her lips still cutting through the darkness intensely. “A-Anna…” She groaned in joyful amazement, feeling her body tremble with every stroke of that tongue moving against her most precious place, even if her nails did start to dig a little into Anna’s thighs.

The quiver that ran through Celica’s legs and into her core was plain to see, Anna grinning just that little bit wider as she peppered a few loving kisses against her. “To think I might’ve gone my whole life without ever being with you… Gods, I’m stupid…” She mused, seizing her clit between her lips and lavishing it with her tongue, soaking in the sensation as much as she could, wanting and needing to push Celica to that ecstasy, that pleasure. For a few long moments she persisted, until she dove straight in, pushing deep into her eager slit to adore her all she could.

Celica couldn’t collect herself enough to respond, too caught up in squirming atop her beloved to say a single word, no matter how much she wanted to. And with that tongue pushing firmly into her, the idea of speaking left her completely, a shiveringly intense mewl of delight shaking her all the way to the core. She soaked up this moment, relishing the sensation of the woman she loved tonguing her out, something she had convinced herself would only ever happen in her dreams, before refocusing herself, diving forward to pick up where she left off.

From there, the pair were simply unstoppable. Pulling tight against one another, lips and tongues worked fervently against the other’s slit, kisses placed all across the surface while smooth flicks and caresses tickled each other’s inner walls. Prodding, searching and discovering all the ways they could to make their lover feel amazing, each set of groans or moans that escaped them as they hit that perfect groove giving them the drive to push harder and hotter, shameless in their indulgences of each other.

The pleasures they gave the other was returned right back to them with each motion, a cry of pleasure from Celica reverberating into Anna’s slit, the vibration and trembling of her lips and tongue tickling and stimulating her inner walls with reckless bliss, feeling them quiver and throb in utter ecstasy that cascaded through her entire body, getting Anna to mewl out happily into Celica, which started the whole cycle all over again. Not that the extra stimulation of the moan was as exciting to them as the moans themselves, their beloved’s voice twisted around a delicious blend of lust and love that made their walls trembled on their own accord, drowning in the deepening sea of passion and arousal neither of them wanted to escape.

It was a dance. A symphony. A perfect mingling of their closeness bearing fruit, lost to the drive and need to pleasure the other. To give their all and make the most of the little time they had to spend together.

Amidst the mutual motions, each of them were more than eager to throw in their own little twists into their union. Celica pulling back every once in a while to kiss and suckle against Anna’s throbbing and aching clit as her nails dug into those toned thighs, whereas Anna would rather tug Celica’s hips further down onto her face, smothering herself in the embrace of Celica’s slit and intensifying the raging heat that burned between the princess’ legs, fingers pushing snugly into her perky rear. With the occasional playful smack that had Celica yelping a little and shivering even more, to both their eager satisfaction.

They had no idea how long they were pressed up together, and they did not care at all either. Every flick or kiss they felt was too much for them to even consider stopping, pleasure building towards a peak neither of them had ever felt before. Cries and groans of sheer delight filled the tent, as each passing second was bringing them closer and closer to the climaxes they knew were coming, quickening the flicks and kisses placed against the other into a dizzying frenzy.

“Celica… Gods, it’s so good… I’m not gonna last…” Anna panted breathlessly against Celica’s folds, refusing to pull back any more than she had to to let her pleasure be known, even if the princess was more than aware of that, feeling every tremble and quiver of her inner walls against her tongue.

“Me too… I’m so close I feel like I’m going insane…” Celica answered just as enthusiastically, each squeeze and smack against her ass from Anna’s hand making her entire frame squirm in near orgasmic glee, groaning aloud against Anna’s slit with each word that managed to escape her lips.

In unison, their motions got hotter and faster, lapping and kissing harder against the other’s most precious place, noises growing louder with each passing second. Anna’s toes dug fiercely into the bedsheets beneath her with every shallow breath that filled her nose, Celica clinging onto her lover’s thighs for dear life with every rock of her hips against her face, riding the edge of their first time together for as long as they possibly could.

It had to be amazing. They needed it to be.

Passionately and intensely, it finally became too much, Celica being the first to cry out in orgasmic bliss against Anna’s folds, instinctively squeezing her thighs against the saleswoman’s cheeks and going wild, a messy, powerful release of essence releasing all over her face. She could barely see straight, her entire body filled with the heights of pleasure she had never experienced before. The treatment she had received, from the kisses, to the embraces, to the worshipping of her body and to the eager cunnilingus she was now climaxing too were incredible, enough to make it the greatest thing she had ever experienced. But the fact that it was Anna, the charming and wonderful woman who she had fallen for so truly and utterly, that was giving her all of this, just made the pleasure shoot off even further to the stars, not even thinking thoughts anymore as she instinctively kept moving, refusing to let up on the woman she loved for even a second.

With that powerful rush of arousal that covered her lips and stained her face, Anna came just as hard as the princess, crying out amidst the tight embrace of Celica’s thighs and let out her own messy release, staining that beautiful noble face just as hers had just been stained. This was utter perfection for her, the dreams and fantasies she had hidden away deep in her heart barely comparing to the true pleasure and joy the reality could give her. It left her convulsing in delight, delirious and hot in ways that hit her right to the very core. She really had climaxed to Celica’s tongue. Harder and greater than anything had made her climax before.

Even with both their orgasms coursing through their bodies, the motions didn’t halt for even a second. If anything, it pushed them into a last desperate rush, seeking out all their sensitive spots and lavishing them with even harder and firmer attention. Anything to push this moment for even just a second more, to taste a little more of their beloved’s delight and show the other just how amazing this all felt. Kisses and licks in a messy adoring frenzy, moaning aloud in total bliss into each other’s folds.

After what seemed like forever, it all came to a calming pause, Celica at last pulling back from between Anna’s legs, a shiveringly deep breath shaking her entire body, so caught up in all of her adoration that she was low on air. “H-hah…” She managed to gasp out amidst her pants of breath, the residual waves of her orgasm still throbbing eagerly between her legs, even as her thighs loosened from against Anna’s face. She felt Anna’s orgasm too, feeling her face still slick and messy from the powerful release the saleswoman had let out all over, flicking her tongue gently against her lips in greedy indulgence, unable to stop herself from smiling. “I… I-I’ve never felt that good in my whole life…” Mewled out from her lips, some of Anna’s essence rolling off her chin onto the sheets below, seeing and feeling for herself how strong she had made the woman she loved climax.

A similarly deep breath filled Anna’s lungs as those thighs released her face from their snug embrace, staring up at the messy and drenched slit of Celica’s with a warm smile, lightly caressing her ass as she caught her breath. “Me neither… I didn’t even know I could feel that amazing…” She gasped, chest rising and falling with each of her heavy breaths, leaning up to smoothly run her tongue against the outline of Celica’s slit to lap up some more of her essence, as if her face wasn’t totally coated in it. “But I shouldn’t be so surprised… I’m here with you Celica… of course it’ll be amazing…”

Those words got Celica to smile even wider, the most delicate little whine escaping her lips as that soft touch of Anna’s tongue dragged against her folds so soon after her orgasm. This was all she had dreamed of, all those nights she had spent denying what it was she wanted. To love Anna and be loved by Anna, to share feelings and experiences you shared with your one and only. To be with the woman she had fallen in love with.

…Who she was never going to see again come tomorrow…

That orgasmic bliss wavered for just a moment, her heart aching in her chest at that thought, Celica taking a few seconds to recollect herself, exhaling with a gentle determination to her demeanour now. “You’re right…” She sighed, slipping up from her position atop Anna and spinning herself back the right way around, sliding up and pressing herself up against her beloved once more, bringing their heads level with one another. “Why should I be surprised that you can give me the best night of my life?” She mused adoringly, leaning in to meet Anna’s lips after what felt like forever.

Anna met the kiss immediately, neither of them caring about the added messiness of each other’s climax that found its way into their embrace. Frankly, the taste of their own orgasms mixing into the taste of the other’s lips only made it that little touch more exciting, the saleswoman happily mewling into the princess’ lips as the kiss deepened, arms loosely coming around Celica’s neck as their bodies pressed tight against one another. Celica, in turn, found her arms slipping underneath her, lightly rocking and grinding against the beautiful woman underneath her.

The saleswoman was happy to slow down for a little bit. After a climax that warm and fulfilling, the thought of spending some time just embracing and cuddling with Celica was a very appealing proposition. It just felt so right, the smooth and warm skin of her princess atop her pressed against her, a gentle but eager grip against her and their lips meeting again and again in a loving embrace, like she had imagined more times than she cared to count. Something so sweet and intimate she couldn’t get enough.

The princess, however, had slightly different feelings on the matter. She adored her lover’s embrace, more than she would ever be able to put into words. But there were pangs of fear that lingered inside of her, the looming notion of what this night coming to an end would mean for them. This one and only night they would have to share in this love. She didn’t want it to end. Not if she could help it. And so, groaning against Anna’s lips, she shifted her body just enough while not breaking the kiss, enough for their slits to press up against one another and to begin to grind.

Feeling Celica’s slit grinding up against her own caught Anna by surprise, groaning out sharply into the kiss as she pulled back just a little, watching as the princess’ hips rocked and gyrated with that adorable little ripple across her ass cheeks. “Wow, you want to get right into it again, huh?” She asked with an eager giggle against her lips, not expecting Celica to jump straight into another round of sex so quickly, but certainly not complaining. “Don’t want to bother having a little breather?”

“No, not a chance…” Celica answered smoothly as her hands eagerly ran up the length of Anna’s back, moaning gently with each rock of her hips back and forth. “I’m finally with you Anna, I don’t want to waste a single second…” She continued honestly, ignoring the pangs of worry that bubbled up inside of her, rising up from her laid down position and pulling Anna along with her, leaving the saleswoman sitting up with the princess in her lap, pressed in enough for their slits to remain snugly against one another. “You feel that way too, right?”

Staring into those gorgeous crimson eyes, scarlet locks bouncing so enticingly with each pump of her hips against her, Anna only had one answer. “Did you ever have any doubt?” She teased right to her, meeting her lips once more as her hands ventured onto her hips, caressing them softly while she rocked back against her from underneath, grinding snugly against one another, the pleasure already feeling so amazing.

With the most excited little giggle, Celica kissed back eagerly, threading her fingers into her hair to reach her hair tie and at last undo it, Anna’s almost trademark ponytail coming loose and spilling her locks down her back to reach halfway down her back, a sight that she was certain she was one of the few people to ever witness. It made her greedy, running her hands eagerly into Anna’s hair and stroking it all she could, groaning aloud into the embrace from all the sensation that radiated through her fingers.

The eagerness of Celica stroking her hair got Anna chuckling against her lips, happy to let her princess do as she pleased, even if it meant giving up one of her family’s trademark qualities, at least for a little bit. She’d rather focus on keeping the pleasure building, shifting and rocking her hips up against Celica to keep them grinding so nicely against one another, the slick, drenched state of their slits making the motions so smooth and so easy to keep building. The hot, worked-up messes they had left from their previous orgasms fed it too, building their arousal back up warmer and harder than their first round had been, already building up for another spectacular experience.

It had them filling the tent with their ardent sounds of delight once more, moaning, whining and mewling in unashamed bliss with each pump of their hips against the other, pushing together with needy and desperate passion. Their breasts rubbed and shook against one another with each bounce, nipples pressed and tickling each other in ways that made them shiver, no matter how wild and shameless their motions became against one another. All while tongues and lips remained hard at work on maintaining the tenderness and passion of their embrace, the lingering taste of arousal making it all the more delectable.

After minutes on end in this embrace, Anna was the one to pull back from it, panting softly as she stared up at Celica’s face, the princess raising an eyebrow in case something was wrong, even if the saleswoman didn’t slow her hips down even a little. She simply drank in the sight of Celica, cheeks flushed and hair remaining beautiful even when messily tussled to and fro, running her gaze down her form in loving adoration, her slender body rocking against her with such an intensity it made her breasts bounce with each motion, her smile growing with each second she watched her. “Gods, you are beautiful…” She whispered amidst her pants, lightly tracing her hands up and down her sides, worshipping her body with her eyes. “Brave, kind, selfless and beautiful… I really am the luckiest girl in all the worlds… that you fell for me of all people…” Anna let out wistfully, her soft crimson gaze solely on her princess, nothing but unashamed love glowing behind it.

Celica’s heart raced at those comments, staring down at the woman she loved as she gazed at her with such undying affection, feeling a lump developing in her throat as the emotions overcame her, quickly swallowing to speak. “Luck had nothing to do with it Anna…” The princess mewled amidst her hips picking up even more speed, fingertips tracing through her hair to rest on her cheeks, tilting her head up so their eyes could meet. “Your warmth and your charming smile… how completely safe and free you make me feel… how gorgeous and fetching you are… there’re so many things, I can’t even think of them all right now…” Celica spoke so sweetly, thumbs lightly tracing across those perfect rosy cheeks. “You made me fall for you… and nothing has ever made me happier… to fall for _my_ Anna…”

_‘My Anna…’_

Those perfect words, reminding Anna once more of that one moment she realised she was in love, that warm, happy gaze of her princess over her sister’s shoulder that was only for her… she could feel her heartbeat skip a beat, a deep breath needed to simply steady herself, emotions once more almost getting the better of her. Those ruby lips of hers spread even wider, joyful and overwhelmed as her hands settled onto Celica’s rear once more, pumping herself harder to match the speed of the princess above her, all while her fingers snugly into those shapely cheeks. “I love you… so much Celica…” She spoke so tenderly, so honestly, like she was worried that there was even the slightest chance that Celica didn’t know how truly she was in love with her.

That very same lump resurfaced for just a moment, Celica swallowing quickly to rid herself of it, pushing down the pangs of fear of what was to come that Anna’s loving sentiment made her feel to smile right back. “As do I… I love you too Anna…” She answered right back, holding Anna’s cheeks in place to resume their kiss once more, just a few words shared between them enough to light her fire all over again. Lips pressed tightly together with their slits snugly up against one another, her hands descended down to seize Anna’s ample breasts, taking them between her fingers and groping them fervently, the warmth and softness within her grasp a feeling she wanted to memorise forever.

Her fingers caressed and squeezed all across Anna’s supple mounds, tracing across her smooth skin that even now had some of her saliva from before still lingering, massaging them in eager strokes that she could feel made Anna groan out all the more into their kiss, the eager tremble that ran through them with her tense breaths spelling it out better than her words could say. Celica was caught up in her own groans as well, Anna not about to soak up the pleasure without returning it in kind, tightening her grip on her slender cheeks firmly enough to sink into them, jiggling and shaking them in eager little motions with each pump of Celica’s hips, tender and passionate gropes and caresses of her rear end that made her tremble right back.

All the while their motions continued, bucking and rubbing against one another with building fervour, the heat that radiated from their slits feeding one another into a hot, desperate mess that they wouldn’t dare pull away from. Firm circles drawn back and forth, sways of the hips side to side, clits pressed up together and smothered in each other with the same enthusiasm as their tongues in their mouths, there was a beautiful method to their madness, pushing them towards the apex of their second round so much faster than the first that it was almost frightening.

With increasingly sharp and growing cries of pleasure into their kiss, they knew what was fast approaching them, managing to pick up even more speed in their synchronised motions, joyful and ecstatic in the harmony they fall into with each other time and time again. Celica’s fingers tightened and squeezed firmer against the breasts she refused to let go of as Anna’s fingers dug deeper into the soft cheeks of Celica’s ass, every jolt and surge of delight making the tension between their legs tighten even more, quivers and trembles radiating from their inner walls that coursed through their entire bodies. Tongues mingled back and forth, caressing all across one another and tickling against their mouths, targeting and abusing every spot they found to make their lover cry out even more, drunk off everything they could do to each other.

“I-I can’t hold on Anna…” Celica managed to whine passionately as her lips pulled away from Anna’s, forehead resting against hers while heavy pants of air rocked her frame, unable to control her hips and simply grinding frantically away against her. “I’m s-so close… and I need you to cum with me… please, cum with me Anna…”

Those sweet, adorable little begs Celica let out were too much for Anna to resist, too much for anyone to resist she imagined, groaning aloud as she moved to match Celica’s motions, feeling so close to her climax she could barely stand it. “Gods, you’re gonna make me cum so hard… I’m about to lose it…” She got out amidst her own pants of air, knowing she wasn’t going to last much longer.

And it was only a few moments longer pumping so eagerly against one another that another orgasm shook through the both of them, the mess between their legs getting even greater with another rush of their essence escaping them, mingling together and drenching each other once more in a hearty, intense burst of orgasmic delight. Cries of each other’s names escaped their lips, holding tightly onto one another as the world escaped around them once more, lost in this moment with one another hit of light shock that they had managed to cum again so quickly. The embers of their prior cunnilingus still lingered and had stocked the flames of delight into peak faster and hotter than before, enough to make their heads spin.

The pumping and grinding wasn’t simply about to stop just yet, persisting and building in a frantic frenzy for more, enough that the frame beneath them shook and jostled back and forth with a symphony of uneasy creaks. Not that the two of them were even aware of that in the moment, eyes clenched shut in response to the sheer intensity even if their lips remained the exact opposite, crying out and squealing with each surge and wave of orgasm that surged through them like tidal waves. Waves that came crashing against the other in their rolling hips, eager gropes and tight embrace, stimulating and overwhelming each other’s slit into another hit of sensation, a harmony in the madness born from the love and bond the unlikely duo shared.

Neither knew just how long that orgasm persisted, any awareness of the rest of the world only coming through as Celica slipped backwards out of Anna’s lap, crashing onto the bed on her back, flushed and trembling softly against the sheets, ebbs of her climax still shooting through her body. “I… I-I never imagined I could feel this good… never in my craziest dreams…” Tumbled out from her, soft yet ecstatic in her words as she stared up at the roof above her, fingers slipping up to run through her hair. It was a mess, dishevelled and wild from all the indulgences she had engaged in tonight but she didn’t even care, the hot, slick feeling of both her own and her beloved’s essence between her legs too incredible to think about anything else. This was bliss, truly and utterly.

Anna couldn’t help but follow Celica’s lead a little as she slumped back against the bed too, head bouncing lightly on Celica’s pillow with a deep, fulfilling sigh. “You’re telling me… Gods, I feel like I could go crazy…” Anna chuckled softly, fingers tracing down to lightly rub against her still sensitive slit, enjoying the slickness of their joint orgasm. Soft pants of air shook her frame with each rise and fall of her chest, head rolling back a little more for comfort’s sake, needing a moment to get her head straight amidst the gentle squirms her legs let out beyond her control. “Almost forget where we were for a bit there… hope we’re not being too loud…”

“I don’t think we are… but then again, I don’t know for sure…”

“We’ve laughed pretty loud in one of these tents before and no one’s said anything, so maybe it’s a question of whether or not we laugh or cum harder…”

“Haha… I think the latter is definitely the case…”

“We’ll apologise in the morning if we woke anyone up, together… deal?”

“Deal…” Celica chuckled warmly in response. The thought of apologising for being too noisy like this was a strange one. At any other time, she was sure the embarrassment and shame would be far too much for her to bear. But right now, it seemed like an insignificant price to pay for a night as blissful as this.

“Hmm…” Anna let out contently, still swimming in all the delight and happily soaking it all in. “I’m so happy right now Celica…” She mused warmly, the smile on her face so earnest that it shone almost as brightly as the still flickering candle beside her. “This… it’s like something I thought I could only ever dream of… like, a fantasy or a wish that seems so good and amazing that the reality could only disappoint me. But it doesn’t… it’s somehow even better than that… and… and I wish it could never end…”

Anna barely even thought about what it was she was saying, words bubbling up from her heart in total sincerity as she lay there delirious from the pleasures still simmering inside her. But they reached Celica, deeper and harder than either of them though they would, as the princess pulled herself up to look at her beloved, those pangs that had hit her before coming back even stronger. They rang inside her head, a solemn reminder of the reality of what was to follow.

_“I wish it could never end…”_

But it was going to end. Much sooner than Celica could bear. As soon as this night came to a close, that would be the end of their relationship. The end of the time she and Anna could spend together, after which they’d return to the lives that they had before. Come tomorrow, she was never going to see the woman she loved ever again.

It seemed so cruel, so crushing and so wrong, Celica’s heart feeling like it was caught in a vice, like she couldn’t breathe. She stared at Anna, drinking in the sight of her laying flush against the bedsheets, that same drive and need that pushed her to move before filling her again, brows furrowing softly in determination. And before she knew it, she had shifted forward towards her, slipping her legs around to interlock with hers and bring their still sensitive slits together again, a low groan escaping her as she began to rock her hips all over again.

The contact caught Anna off guard, gasping out at being dragged out of her delirious state to be greeted to the enticing view of Celica having moved in to start scissoring with her. Pleasure was immediate, an excited mewl escaping her lips from the sensation, already moving in tandem with her. “Gods, we’re jumping into another round already?” She teased sweetly, not expecting to be moving into another bout of lovemaking so quickly after the two powerful climaxes they had only just experienced, but certainly not against it. “You really sure you don’t need a break?” Came out a bit more genuinely, not forgetting the way Celica had slumped over onto her back after her last orgasm, hoping she wasn’t pushing herself too hard.

“No, we can’t take a break…” Was let out as an answer, a firmness and a seriousness that cut above the haze of their embrace, Celica panting and groaning softly with each pump of her hips, taking a firm hold of Anna’s thigh for leverage as she went. It was enough to get Anna to raise an eyebrow, the shift in demeanour setting off alarm tones in her head, sitting up a little bit more.

“What? Celica, of course we can! I want more, believe me, but we don’t have to push ourselves that har-”

“We can’t! We can’t stop!” Celica cut her off, harsh enough to make Anna recoil just a little bit, much more concerned now.

“Celica, what’s wrong? Why can’t we stop?” Anna asked softly, as calm and collected as she could, meeting Celica’s gaze with a firm yet comforting gaze, needing to get through to her.

Celica stared into Anna’s eyes, reading the exact meaning behind her gaze as her motions slowed down a little, the edges of her lips beginning to quiver just a little. “If we slow down, if we take a break… we might stop. If we stop, this night’s over… and… and I can’t bear that thought Anna. I don’t want this night to end…” She spoke softly, her voice wavering as the words escaped her.

“This is _our_ night Anna… our _only_ night… the only night I’m ever going to get to spend with you…” Continued from the princess’ lips, swallowing the lump in her throat as the emotions mounted higher and higher. “There’s so much I want to do, so many ways I want to love and be loved by you, so much I want to experience with you and… we only get one night… that’s why we can’t stop Anna… I want this night to last forever…”

“C-Celica…” Anna managed to let out, her heart aching in her chest with every solemn word that came from her beloved, totally overwhelmed from everything she felt. She wanted all of that too, to share in all that love and all that passion, to never let it come to an end. To be with Celica for the rest of forever.

“You said no regrets, right? That’s what you said… to make this an amazing night to last us a lifetime…” Celica continued, gasping and panting with increasing strain, eyes beginning to water from how the thought of everything tore her apart inside. “We made a promise Anna, so please, we have to keep it! No regrets, please, I’m begging you!” She cried out, meeting Anna’s crimson eyes with her own, the tears glistening against her lashes in the candlelight.

It took Anna a moment to collect herself enough to move, sitting up to reach for Celica’s face, greeting her worried expression with a smile. It was a small one, just barely gracing the edge of her lips, but the warmth and kindness behind it was all too clear. “I also said no tears, remember?” She at last spoke, a lone thumb tracing against Celica’s lashes to catch the tears before they fell, not giving them a chance to sully her face.

Exhaling softly, Celica opened her mouth to answer, only to be cut off by Anna’s lips pressing against hers, a gentle loving kiss unlike the eager passionate ones they had already shared so many of. It made her melt, as if all the fear and worry that ruled her heart was cast away in an instant, the comfort found within such a loving embrace enough to allow a mewl, almost a whisper of a mewl, to escape her. A kiss that only Anna could ever give her.

So smoothly, without even realising it, she was embraced fully in Anna’s arms, cuddled in close and held in her tender grasp. Lifted, turned around and laid down on the bed where Anna had just been, lost completely in the kiss that calmed her down right to the very core. Reality didn’t return to her until their lips separated, looking up at the sight of the woman she loved hovering over her, a matching pair of smiles now on both their lips. “A-Anna…”

“You’re right Celica, we made a promise about tonight…” Anna nodded softly, a hand reaching forth to run through the princess’ messy hair, with the same adoration she had shown when it was beautiful. “And we have to make good on it. So, let’s forget about everything else. From now on, nothing else matters except you and me. Anything outside this tent, what’s gonna happen tomorrow, forget about all of it. Right now, this is our night Celica. So, let’s go until we can’t go anymore… no matter how long it takes…” She spoke firmly, convincing herself as much as she was convincing her beloved, leaning in to meet Celica’s lips once more.

A soft nod was Celica’s answer to such an offer, a quick share of their lips enough to seal their deal for the rest of the night to follow. Until they couldn’t go on, they weren’t going to stop, no matter what may happen. And with Anna slipping down her body and interlocking their legs once more, there was nothing that was going to stop them, drenched and eager slits grinding furiously against one another in an impassioned scissor, cries of delight and professions of love filling the space in an endless sea of passion. One the pair were ready to drown themselves in.

* * * * *

From that point on, the night pushed on into total hazy indulgence, throwing all caution and care to the wind to enjoy one another as much as they possibly could. In that interlocked position, minutes upon minutes were lost to the fierce bucks and rocks of their hips against one another in their furious scissor, left gasping and panting with each motion they shared, clinging to the sheets beneath them to keep up the swift unison they shared. Long, adoring stares into each other’s gaze were their substitute for words, speaking so loudly over the sounds of passion that had the bed rocking beneath them, until they were crying out once more, yet another powerful and messy pair of orgasms sending them into the throes of pleasure, leaving them trembling and aching in total delight.

As promised, the night quickly moved forward, Celica finding herself smoothly pulled in to sit between Anna’s legs, the saleswoman’s fingers deftly sliding down her front and pushing into her wonderfully sensitive slit. The princess was left to squirm and quiver in her lover’s lap, a hand landing on her breast to caress and adore her just as intently, with Anna’s lips pushing in to press kiss after kiss against her neck. Back and forth those wonderful fingers pumped into her, grazing and rubbing against her trembling inner walls, searching and striking in the same spots and ways that Anna had memorised from using her tongue before, anything and everything she could to give Celica all the love she could give her.

And with each pump, Anna spoke so many things into Celica’s ear, compliments and adorations of everything she found so enchanting about her. From her bravery and kindness in the face of all the trials she had endured, to the little things like her nose wrinkling so cutely when she laughed or the way she pouted with the lightest puff of her cheeks when she was embarrassed, Anna brought up so many things for minutes on end that it pushed Celica to meet her lips to get her to stop talking, already so excited from her touch that the words were driving her mad, moaning out into the kiss within seconds as her walls tightened against those fingers and her essence so intensely coated them.

Time escaped the pair of them, too lost in the moment and the passion to consider anything other than their commitment to this night, pushing on past any exhaustion to keep everything going. Indulgences thought of in a moment explored without another thought, Celica falling back against the pillows and tugging Anna forward on top of her to ride her face, taking hold of her hips and pushing her tongue in firmly, determined to give reverence and worship to her lover. Words escaped her in the foggy depth of pleasure she found herself in, unable to return those loving words and compliments that she had been given earlier, instead adoring and massaging her quivering inner walls with her eager tongue, groaning aloud into Anna’s drenched slit.

Eager, tender attention that had Anna mewling out into the hot haze that filled the tent, threading her fingers into Celica’s hair while her thighs pressed snugly against her cheeks, rocking and riding gently to enjoy this even further. Squeezed between those firm thighs got Celica to push on even harder, her grasp slipping onto Anna’s rear and groping and spanking it heartily as her motions picked up even more pace, lavishing her slit with attention in desperate hope to push her to yet another orgasm, not letting up until she had another rush of her lover’s essence coating her lips. And with enough time devoted to her task, Anna was left crying out in bliss once more as she gave her princess exactly what she wanted. A messy facial of her orgasm that Celica lapped up in an almost greedy fervour.

Through all the chaos of their night, the only sign of the passing minutes and hours of their lovemaking was the candle that sat on the bedside, the gentle warm flame slowly but surely burning the wick away, wax dripping in silent drops into the tray below as it melted. Not that they were aware of the diminishing light, finding themselves with their faces against each other’s chests, Anna laying back to front atop Celica to allow their lips and tongue to kiss and flick all across the other’s nipples, taking it upon themselves to finger themselves to the taste and feel of smooth skin against their lips. Masturbating with a firm, driven intensity, pumping fingers in and out with each suckle and caress, the added rumble and trembles of their moans in their throats only building and growing the pleasures they pushed on the other.

Not a single spot of their chests remained untouched by the other’s lips, smothering adoring every inch of their skin with kisses and flicks of their tongues, in a mixed effort of pleasuring the other and to memorise the sensation of the other’s breasts, tender loving attention against their areolas and nipples in wild indulgence that built more and more. Anna’s smooth eager circles drawn around Celica’s firm nub, Celica’s gentle nibbles against Anna’s, it drove the pleasure and arousal hotter and harder, fingers moving faster and harder as yet another orgasm stood beckoning on the horizon for them. Until at last Anna pulled back from Celica’s chest and slipped over to kiss her instead, the pair of redheads crying out into each other’s lips as their hastening motions drove them to their peaks, adding another wave of messy ecstasy to cascade out with still no end in sight.

They lost count of the number of times they had came, how many rounds they had indulged in, all that mattered was that they could keep going. No matter how ragged and tired they were, there were embraces and kisses galore. All in the hopes to have enough intimacy and joy to last them a lifetime.

Until at last, hours later, with the candle on the bedside having burned down to a pool of dried wax in the metal tray and the last glimmer of the warm flame faded away into darkness, the pair of exhausted women left in a warm embrace on the bed together. They were panting heavily, both their hair in messy disarray, a light sheen of sweat across their entire bodies from the exertion of all that had been done while their movements became so difficult, so little energy left to keep going. Despite all of that, they kept pushing onwards, laying on their sides, each with a hand in between them rubbing at the other’s slit, determined to last just that little bit longer. To get one more orgasm to cap off the night.

It was slow and lazy, neither having it in them to push on much harder, but it was exactly all that either of them could bear. So many powerful orgasms rocking them to the core time and time again left them so sensitive, so raw… that even the gentle caress of their drenched folds was as wonderful as all the pleasure that had proceeded it, mewling out softly into a kiss that was the perfect compliment to this treatment. Smooth, tender presses of lips against one another, more calming and soothing than arousing, the remaining arm of each redhead wrapped around the other to keep their embrace close, cuddling against one another on the bed.

Her body trembling in a dizzying mix of pleasure and exhaustion, Celica pulled herself away from Anna’s lips, gasping out to catch her breath which she had been neglecting to do for the past several minutes, bringing her head to rest on her beloved’s shoulder as she pulled herself in even tighter. “O-One more… please Anna, one m-more…” She whined softly against her ear, knowing how narrowly close to her limit she was, the limit that would be the end of this all, needing to seal off this perfect night off with a final hurrah. To ensure she had given her all, to the very end…

Those whined, adorable words ensured a soft groan to escape from Anna’s lips, a perfect little spike of arousal amidst the exhaustion running through her at the sound of Celica’s voice. “Right t-there with you… we’ll have no r-regrets… I promise…” She panted softly through her own pants of air, tightening her grip around Celica to keep her in her grasp, drinking in and committing to memory the feeling of her being cuddled up against her like this. Her steady heartbeat, her soft frame, her soothing warmth… she never wanted to forget it.

With sweet words lingering in the air, they found it in themselves to push that little bit harder, building pace and intensity against each other’s slits, gasps and whines of pleasure ticking each other’s ears as they gave it their all. Fingers tightened against their backs with each stroke, clinging to one another in delicate passion as the end of it all was fast approaching, rocking just slightly against the bed as they went. With all the light having gone from the tent, they had no way of looking each other in the eye as they reached their peaks, instead pressing their faces into each other’s necks, burying themselves in their lover’s hair and enjoying one last climax together.

“C-Celica…”

“Anna-a…”

Not loud cries of passion. Rather, a soft, emotional muffled moan of each other’s name, pulling tight as a final orgasm tore through the both of them. Legs trembling and clenching while their quivering folds rejoiced against the fingers that continued to caress them, a light release of essence coating the hands that worked them so well. Both Anna and Celica were far too tired and drained to finish off with a big bang, rather finding a climax held in unison that took the last dregs of energy out of them, tapping them out in the best way they could possibly have gone.

As the last ebbs of pleasure coursed through them, all that was left to do was slump in exhaustive bliss against the other, Anna rolling from her side onto her back with a groan as Celica thudded ungracefully on top of her, the princess’ groan louder from the rough impact atop the saleswoman, even if her face was buried into the pillow on landing. “Sorry… didn’t bump too hard, did you…?” Anna asked with a worn-out chuckle, her own slump being an ache on her weary body and not envying Celica’s bumpier slump.

“N-No…” Celica whined against the pillow, taking a deep breath in preparation before pushing herself up and shifting to a more comfortable position atop Anna, resting her head beneath her chin, a soft exhale escaping her as she got settled. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this tired before… not even staying up till dawn studying in the Priory has worn me out this much…”

“Yeah, this is a whole new experience for me… I couldn’t sit up even if I wanted to…” Anna groaned out softly, slipping her arm out from between the two of them to wrap both of them around Celica, cuddling her in just that little bit tighter. “As worn the hell out as I am… that was amazing… I’ve never done it so many times in a row… and it’s never felt that good before…”

Hearing such things got Celica smiling softly against her, her arms following Anna’s lead and coming around to match, even if there was a little bit more effort snaking them underneath her in her exhausted state. “It really was incredible… dreams and fantasies I’d lay in this bed and imagine barely scratched the surface… and we even got to keep our promise…”

“Hehe… glad I could manage that for you…”

“Giving me the best night of my life?” Celica mused, sighing softly as her lips pressed a gentle kiss against Anna’s collarbone. “I never had any doubt you could do it…”

“And neither did I… any night with you was going to be the best in my life…” Anna answered right back, rolling her head softly to get herself comfortable, knowing that passing out wasn’t far off in the agenda. Glancing to where she remembered that candle being, another thought did come to her mind. “Although…”

“What’s wrong?”

“We sort of have that thing tomorrow, don’t we? You know, our final charge to the World Tree and the big battle against the Chaos Dragon? And we kinda just spent hours going round after round into the night until we’re so exhausted we can barely move…” Anna explained with an awkward embarrassment to her tone, maybe finding one slight regret in their plan for tonight. “The hardest fight of our lives and we’re gonna be stiff and tired all through it…”

“O-Oh…” Celica let out softly, a similar tone coming onto her voice. “I… I didn’t think about that…”

“Well, I guess we’re both idiots again…”

“What does that make us then? Are we quintuple idiots now?”

“Hey, you’re a quintuple idiot, I’m sitting at quadruple idiot.”

“Huh? Why am I higher up?”

“Remember? We threw your bad taste in women onto your list of offenses, since you fell for a mess like me.”

“And your taste in women doesn’t give you a point?”

“Well, yeah, I fell for a beautiful princess, I’d say I have great standards.”

“Hmph…” Celica pouted, not exactly having a retort or a comeback to something like that, begrudgingly figuring she’d have to accept her judgement.

Against her collarbone, Anna could feel that little puff of Celica’s cheeks, knowing for sure without even seeing her fully that she was doing that adorable little pout she loved so much, reaching a hand sluggishly up to run through her hair once more. “Don’t worry though… no matter how worn out I am tomorrow, I’m gonna have your back. I swear, I’ll get my ass in gear and support you with everything I have… right till the end…”

A gentle nod came from Celica, already feeling safer with those words resounding in her head. “I’ll do everything I can for you too… I swear, I won’t let a single enemy get close to you. I’ll fight and protect you, just like we’ve done all this time… we’re a team, after all…”

Anna’s smile tickled her lips at Celica’s promise, knowing for sure that her princess would give everything her all. “Yeah… we’re a team…” She repeated wistfully, solemn reminder for the pair of them of the bond and relationship that they had shared these past weeks. One that was all going to come to an end.

A silence fell over the pair of exhausted women, neither knowing what it was that they should say. All of this night they had shared was in anticipation of their parting, but there was still a dreading lamentation that filled the air. Celica was going to return to Zofia, never to come back to Aytolis ever again. Even after all the love and intimacy they had crammed into these few hours, the reality was the same. And coming face to face with that fact was only making the dread grow stronger.

“… Anna.”

Celica finally spoke to break the silence, a deep breath running through her, both to steady herself in what she was about to say and to amass the strength to lift herself up a bit, hovering over to bring her face level with Anna’s. “I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow. Whether we’ll have a moment to ourselves, how all of us returning to our worlds will play out, even how long we’ll have to say goodbye… I really don’t know…” She spoke as calmly as she could, even if her voice did tremble just a little amidst her words. “So… let me say this now… just in case we have no time at all…”

Anna stared up at the shape of Celica above her, the tone of her voice making her heart ache inside her chest as she spoke. Swallowing softly to dispel some of the tension in her body, she kept her grip on the princess, watching as the shape of her descended forward towards her, lifting her weary head enough to meet her halfway to share a brief kiss, Celica leaning her forehead against the saleswoman’s as she cuddled in.

“Thank you… for everything…” The princess began, lightly rubbing her nose against the saleswoman as she spoke. “This brief time I got to spend with you has given me some of the happiest and greatest moments of my life… facing adversity by your side, sharing all the fears and worries I kept bottled up inside, even just all the nights we’ve spent together doing absolutely anything… you’ve made me laugh, made me cry, you’ve made me feel ways no one has ever made me feel before… and… I’m simply so grateful that I got to know you…”

Tears were building up in Anna’s eyes as she heard Celica speak, silently thankful of the darkness keeping her beloved from seeing them begin to cascade down her cheeks. It was so conflicting, beyond overjoyed at the woman she loved sharing her thoughts and feelings about her in such a beautiful way, but the reason behind these words crushing her heart like an ant beneath a wyvern’s foot. She couldn’t say anything. She wouldn’t dare say anything, letting her princess say what it was she wanted to say.

“Anna… I think you’re amazing. Driven and confident, skilled and incredible at everything you set your mind to, and… underneath it all, you’re so sweet and sensitive… just being by your side makes me feel safe… like I can say or do anything, no matter how foolish or selfish it is, and you’ll be right there, to support me or save me, no matter what. You’re… you’re one of a kind Anna… and knowing… k-knowing that you love me as much as I love you… it’s the greatest gift I could’ve ever asked for…”

Celica’s arms tightened around her just a little, her sweet voice weighed down more and more by her own emotions, needing to tell her everything now, just in case she never got another chance.

“And… even if this is the end… if I never get to see you again… at least I know how you feel… and even if only for tonight, I got to be with you… not just as a friend but as someone I love with all my heart… This really has been the best night of my life Anna, and I’ll treasure it for the rest of my days… the night I got to share my love with you and experience all the love you have for me… made perfect by getting to fall asleep in your arms, like I’ve dreamed about all this time…”

At last, Celica leaned back in once more, pressing a warm, gentle kiss against Anna’s lips, the softest mewl slipping from the princess’ exhausted throat. There was no rush, no fire or lust behind her lips. Nothing but love and adoration that coursed through Anna from her head to her toes, meeting those lips with matching intensity, persisting until their lips naturally drifted apart, warm breath tickling the other with the gasps of air they both took.

“I love you Anna… more than my words could ever say…”

Anna couldn’t think of anything to say. No words that came to her mind seemed fitting enough to respond. Not when she could feel soft drops of Celica’s own tears landing on her cheeks, those crushing feelings she had inside exactly what her princess was feeling as well. Celica clearly knew that they were falling onto her cheeks, but in the haze of emotions and exhaustion, she could only hope Anna could forgive her that she lacked the strength to stop.

For better or for worse, she had said her goodbye.

With one last peck against her beloved’s lips, Celica slipped back down to where she had been before beneath Anna’s chin, a soft conflicted smile on her lips as she nestled into her embrace, what energy she had left melting away into the night at the warmth and comfort she found against her. Her body felt impossibly heavy, eyelids fluttering shut as she drifted off to sleep, only lasting a minute or two until she was deep in her slumber, her quiet snore cutting through the silence that now lingered in the tent.

Feeling Celica come to a calm stillness atop her, Anna could only stare up at the tent above them, exhaling softly as the tears stopped flowing from her eyes. She should have said something. Celica had just poured her heart out to her to say goodbye, and she was too emotional to say a single thing in response. Couldn’t even muster up enough courage to say she loved her back. Too scared to face the reality that it really was the end.

Anna knew everything all too well. It had haunted her for so long, she couldn’t even deny it. Celica was going to go home. After the battle tomorrow, every single one of them would go back home. There was nothing she could do to stop that. And even if she could, Celica had to go home. She wanted to go home. There were too many people depending on her, she’d be horrible to even consider keeping her here in Aytolis. It was the right thing to do.

Still, she couldn’t bring herself to say goodbye. She didn’t want it to end like this. She didn’t want it to end at all. Not when she had the woman she loved in her arms, someone she had spent almost her whole life wishing to come into her life.

Racking her weary brain for any possible thing she could do, something did come into her mind, a possibility that made her eyes widen softly in shock at the realisation. _‘Would… Would that really work?’_ She thought to herself amidst the silence. She didn’t know if this idea was even a possibility or how she would even go about doing it, but as her thoughts lingered squarely on the possibility, what she did know was that she would give anything and everything if there was even a fraction of a chance.

Glancing down at the slumbering princess resting against her, she brought a hand over to caress her hair softly, the quietest little mewl of approval coming from her sleeping lips at the contact. “I’m not saying goodbye Celica…” Anna whispered softly, leaning down to press a kiss against the top of her head.

“Not if there’s still a chance…”

* * * * *

The battle raged on long and hard. From the clash at the World Tree in pursuit of the Chaos Dragon, to the Aytolisan forces being dragged into a realm of Velezark’s domain with an endless sea of its dark underlings, to a final clash against the dark beast itself, there was almost no end in sight to the conflict. They had all come so far though, and with the fate of the entire kingdom on their shoulders, not a single one of them were willing to give in.

Through the waves of Fiends, Fafnirs and the shadow duplicates of their own allies, Anna and Celica refused to stray from the other’s side, the risk of one of these enemies laying a hand on the woman they loved doing plenty to push through the stiffness and exhaustion that still plagued them. The Zofian princess cutting down any foe that got close with graceful powerful swings of her blade, the Aytolisan saleswoman sending a swift arrow into any opponent that entered into her range, their synergy as faultless as it always was. With everything that was on the line, they were determined to see this through to the very end.

At long last, with a joint effort of the twin prince and princess, the Chaos Dragon was at last felled, a breath of fresh air and relief washing over the Aytolisan forces as they were released from that dreaded realm into the sunlight. And with the order of this world restored, soon the heroes from the other worlds were returned to where they had been taken from. Rays of golden light gathering and enveloping them one by one as they bid their farewells, soon enough disappearing in a dazzling flash.

Anna watched as the twins expressed their gratitude to the heroes that had risked their lives for their cause, hardly paying attention at all to what was being said. Her focus was much more on the heroes who were returning home, the light that came from them seeming to grow and build from within their own bodies before enveloping them, even seeing the likes of Marth and Caeda’s lights moving to cover both of them together. It gave her hope that what she had thought of the previous night was possible, even if she knew there was no guarantee.

But like hell anything was going to stop her.

Soon enough, those rays of light found their way to Celica, the Zofian princess giving her own words of encouragement and support to the new leaders of this now safe world along with her farewells, even if the smile she wore was a conflicted one. Her words spoken, she turned to look for the one person she needed to see the most, needing to see Anna one last time. A need that was soon satisfied, Anna rushing desperately over to her and taking her into her arms, Celica just as swiftly wrapping her arms around her in turn.

Resting her head on Anna’s shoulder, a deep sigh shook Celica to the core, enjoying this embrace one more time. “I hate that it has to end like this, after we fought so hard together…” She spoke solemnly, doing her utmost to not ruin this last moment with Anna with any more tears. “Thank you for being there for me, all this time… please know that I’m never going to forget you, and… I’m going to miss you so much…”

At those words, Celica gasped out at Anna’s grasp on her getting tighter, pulled even closer against her. Her grip was desperate, driven and intense, far more than any embrace she had felt from Anna ever before, making her cling harder to her to match. “I love you… I love you so much Anna…”

“I’m not letting go of you Celica.”

Anna’s words were firm and serious, even if there was a waver in her voice from her own emotions. So desperate that Celica couldn’t help but respond, burying her face into Anna’s neck to savour as much of her as she could in the last moments. “Neither am I… not until the end…”

“No, I’m NOT letting go of you Celica.” She repeated, making her meaning even more clear to ensure Celica understood her.

Celica could feel her heart ache in her chest harder than it ever had, trembling in Anna’s grasp. “A-Anna… I have to go… you know I can’t stay… even if it was my choice, I can’t abandon Zofia… no matter how much I don’t want to leave you…” She spoke shakily, unable to stop the tears now as they fell onto Anna’s shoulder.

“I know that Celica…” Anna answered firmly, even if emotions were making her voice shakier with each passing word. “I could never ask you to abandon your home for me… but… if I hold on tight enough… and I pray to the Gods as hard as I can… maybe…” She trailed off, taking a deep breath to steady herself. “Maybe… I can go with you…”

Celica’s eyes shot wide open, her trembling frame coming to a sudden and immediate halt as the shock ran through her. “W-What?”

“Even if there’s only a tiny chance I can, I have to try… I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t…”

“Are… A-Are you being serious?”

“One night isn’t enough for me Celica…” Anna explained, emotions tearing through her as her own tears began to fall. “You’re the woman of my dreams, the one I fell in love with… I don’t want a single night, I want to spend the rest of my life with you… to be there for you whenever you need me… Celica, I can’t imagine my life without you anymore…”

The light surrounding Celica’s body grew with each passing second, golden rays that swirled and spiralled larger and faster as her time drew nearer, too caught up in Anna’s words to even notice. She was as still as a statue, her mind racing with this information, not knowing how to respond or react to any of this. “You… Y-You would leave Aytolis for me? Give up your life here and start over? You’d do that for me?”

“Yes.” Anna said without a hint of hesitation, nodding softly against Celica’s shoulder. “This world has plenty of Annas… it’s not gonna miss one… but Zofia… your world needs an Anna…” She trailed off, at long last pulling back and kissing her princess, a brief kiss that conveyed the passion and determination of her intentions far more than her words ever could, looking deep into Celica’s eyes as her lips pulled away.

“It needs _your_ Anna…”

With Anna’s words resounding in her mind and the tingle of Anna’s lips still radiating against her own, Celica couldn’t think of anything to say. Staring right into those crimson eyes she loved so much, her quivering lips found their way into a smile, throwing her head back onto Anna’s shoulder and clinging to her with a tightness to match, just as determined as she was now. If this was Anna’s wish, she would do anything she could to make it come true.

Embraced in each other’s arms, the golden light grew strong enough to envelop them, losing sight of Aytolis and seeing only the shimmering radiance as far as the eye could see. Not that either of them were looking at the glowing rays, eyes firmly closed on each other’s shoulder in their desperate embrace. They refused to look out, a lingering fear that their eyes would open and find themselves alone being too much for either of them to bear, praying and begging as hard as they could for this to work.

_‘Please, whatever Gods are out there and can hear me right now, let me be with Celica… I don’t care what it costs me, just please let me go with her!’_

_‘Mother Mila… let me be selfish, just this once… grant me this blessing… I want to spend my life with Anna… let her come with me!’_

Neither of them dared open their eyes, not until the light that shone even through their eyelids had receded. With darkness being all they could see, their eyes slowly drew open to see what had happened. Rather than the sight of the World Tree, what lay before them was a field of grass, stretching towards what looked to be a small town some several hundred meters away. A treeline lingered just to the side of their view leading into a stretch of woods, the incline of a hill standing just to their side, a location neither of them recognised.

It was night-time in this new place they found themselves in, the sudden shift from day to night a little bit jarring as they pulled back just a little from one another to look around. “Hey, did it work? Where are we?” Anna finally spoke to break the silence, nothing at all in what she could see looking familiar. Even the sky above her was unfamiliar, all the stars looking completely different to the ones she had looked upon her entire life.

Staring up at the moonlit sky got a different reaction from Celica, eyes lighting up in recognition. “That bright star… that’s Tryffin… and over there’s the Wyvern…” She whispered aloud to herself, the joy that seeped into her voice all too clear. “We’re in Zofia… I don’t know where, but we’re in Zofia. It worked. You made it! You made it back with me!” She cried out in shameless bliss, throwing herself back into Anna’s arms, needing to hug and squeeze her like this to confirm all of this was real.

“Yeah… I guess the Gods heard me praying…” Anna answered back with happiness to match, sniffling softly amidst the tears that lingered in her eyes.

“You… You really did this for me.” Celica mused softly, fingers tightening against her sides. “Is this really okay Anna? I don’t know if there’ll ever be a way for you to go back home. You might never see Aytolis or your family or anything ever again. Are you sure this is alright?”

A sigh ran through Anna as she moved to run her fingers through Celica’s hair, stroking it gentle as she spoke. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t going to miss my world, and I’m sure my sisters’ll go crazy trying to figure out what the hell’s happened to me… but if I was choosing between all of that and you… well, I know what I’d regret letting slip away from me more…”

Shaking her head softly against Anna’s shoulder, Celica couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re an idiot…”

“Yup, and proud of it. Besides, if we toss this onto my list, I’ll be a quintuple idiot too. We can be idiots together.”

“Yeah… for the rest of our lives…”

The moment felt so right, Celica pulling back from Anna’s shoulder and kissing her, Anna immediately following suit to share their first kiss of their new life together. Gliding apart just a little, they stood back and looked at one another, fingers interlocked as they smiled. “I love you Celica.”

“And I love you Anna…” She answered right back, thankful beyond words that her prayers had been answered. Safely back in her homeland, with the woman she loved right alongside her. And even if there were hardships to come, there was no one she trusted more to be by her side than the woman right before her. Nothing was going to stop her anymore.

“Oi, lass? Hey, is that you there lass?!”

A loud, rough voice cut through the silence that surrounded them, both their heads turning quickly to find its source, Anna glancing in concern while Celica glanced in recognition. Atop the hill stood a gruff looking man with a torch in hand, illuminating the pair of them along with his own face, an eyepatch gracing his firm features that looked down upon them.

“Saber?” Celica called up as an answer, amazed that they were really so close to her friends after her journey back home, relieved that they wouldn’t have to search for them. And that they seemed to be well too, despite her absence. Hearing Celica say Saber’s name put Anna’s worries to rest as well, knowing that this guy calling out to them was one of her friends.

“It’s really you lass! We just saw light start shining over this way and all of a sudden, it’s you! What the hell happened? We’ve all been worried sick about you!” Saber yelled down at her, his tone an almost fatherly mix of anger and relief, starting to make his way down towards her.

“Celica?! CELICA!”

Anna’s eyes widened at the sound of that high-pitched cry coming out from the top of the hill, watching as some pink blur shot out from behind the mercenary and came running at them at top speed. Before she could even make out what it was, it was upon Celica, watching as this pink haired girl with pigtails almost tackled her in a desperate hug that had the princess tumbling onto the ground with a thud.

“Where have you been?! You suddenly disappeared out of nowhere, we thought something horrible might’ve happened to you! What happened?! Are you hurt?! Did something horrible happen?! Tell me you’re alriiight!” Came gushing out in a panicked stream of words from this pink haired girl, tears streaming down her cheeks as well as she hugged Celica for dear life, the princess in turn hugging her back just as tightly.

“I’m sorry I made you worry about me… but I’m okay, don’t worry.” Celica answered soothingly, caressing her back gently to get her to calm down, hating to see her friend upset like this. Her gaze cast quickly towards Anna, watching as the saleswoman mouthed the name "Mae?" while pointing at the girl on top of her, softly nodding to confirm her suspicions.

“For goodness sake…” Came a sigh from another figure who followed behind Saber, a boy with messy white hair, walking up with his arms firmly crossed against his chest. “Do you have any idea how many hours we’ve all spent scouring the countryside looking for you? We were scared that an enemy or some bandits had taken you when you just up and vanished like that! How do you expect us to feel about that?” He asked in somewhat of a stern lecture, even if the mixture of worry and relief made his voice waver just a touch, almost cute in his delivery.

“Oh, this is definitely Boey…” Anna chuckled softly at the sight of the boy’s mature act, the little scowl and the super serious look he was putting on exactly as Celica had described to her. The swift identifying got a chuckle out of Celica too, knowing Boey was just as worried as Mae was, just expressing it in a different way.

Finally glancing in the saleswoman’s direction, Boey looked her up and down quickly with a look of caution. “And who is this?” He asked with an almost accusatory edge to his voice, the princess he was in service to suddenly returning with a strange woman in tow giving him some suspicions.

“Yeah, I’d like to know that too.” Saber spoke in agreement, a similar cautious eye being shot in Anna’s direction. “Something about her face seems a little familiar, but I don’t recognise those clothes at all. Not from any land I’ve seen. You sure we can trust her lass?”

With such firm gazes upon her, Anna couldn’t help but let out a little bit of an awkward laugh, waving her fingers to say hello. “Um… hi! I’m Anna. I’ve been watching Celica’s back for the last little while, so you don’t have to worry about a thing. You won’t find a single scratch on her, that’s my guarantee.” She explained, hoping that guarantee would be at least a start to convincing them she wasn’t a threat, not knowing how to explain her exact circumstances at the moment.

“It’s a long story, but I can promise all of you that she’s a friend.” Celica spoke calmly over the top of Mae who still kept her laying flat on the ground, doing what she could to get her friends to trust her. “She’s been caring for and supporting me all this time, and she decided to come back with me when I returned. Your caution is appreciated, but please, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“So, you’re Celica’s friend, huh?” Mae finally piped up again, throwing her own wary look up at the saleswoman, keeping her arms tight around Celica. Defensive, almost possessive, of her friend.

“Yeah, something like that…” Anna chuckled softly, bringing a finger to twirl around some of her bangs, casting her gaze down at Celica with a warm smile, even if the sight of the pink haired girl’s discerning stare at her lingered in her peripheral. _‘Gods, she’s going to be a handful…’_ Anna mused to herself, worried that this girl might have it out for her in the very near future.

“A very good friend…” Celica spoke to echo Anna’s sentiment, not quite ready to spill the beans of her and Anna’s relationship just yet. There were far more pressing things to discuss and fears to quell among her companions before that topic felt appropriate to bring up. Still, as she spoke, her own eyes drifting up to meet Anna’s, sharing a quick look between each other in understanding.

A look that Saber picked up on, darting his eye between the two redheads before it widened in understanding. “Are they…” He uttered softly to himself, before shaking his head. He trusted that the lass had good taste and high standards, so this strange new girl clearly couldn’t be anything too bad. Just a surprise more than anything. “Well, you’ve clearly been through a lot lass since we’ve last seen you, it’s probably best we get the whole story. Luckily, grub’s just about ready, so we can catch up back at the camp. Let’s hurry on.”

The mercenary turned and started heading back up the hill, a quick glance over his shoulder at Boey to tell him to get a move on getting the boy moving as well. Not quite sure why Saber had given him such a serious look, but there clearly had to be a reason. Moving first to Mae still clinging to Celica, he had to practically wrestle her off of the princess, the two immediately beginning to bicker between each other as Boey dragged her back up the hill with him.

Having a moment to themselves, Anna offered her hand to help Celica up, the princess gladly taking hold and pulling herself onto her feet. “They are _exactly_ how you described them.” She chuckled warmly, quickly bringing her free hand over to brush some of the grass that had gotten stuck to her from the time spent rolling around on the ground. “Although, I am worried that Mae’s gonna end up going for my head once we tell everyone…”

Celica giggled heartily in response, brushing herself down as she got resettled on her feet. “I’m sure she’ll come around.” Came as an answer, more hopeful than certain. Smiling sweetly, she tightened her grip on Anna’s hand, starting up the hill herself. “Let’s go. We’ve got quite a lot of explaining to do and a lot of people for you to meet.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Anna nodded, letting Celica lead the way up towards the camp, ready to settle into this new home and new life she was going to have from now on.

As long as it was with her princess, she was sure she would love every second of her life to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, been gone for a little while, haha. I had originally planned to have this released a month ago as a sort of birthday gift to myself, but things didn't turn out that way and I only ended up getting it finished now. I'm really great all this stuff, trust me.
> 
> As for the fic itself, Anna and Celica are my two favourite girls in Fire Emblem, and got inspired to right some romantic smuttiness involving the pair of them. So much so that it ended up being around 28k words, so I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> With this fic, I've put this fic, along with A Beautiful Break for Blue and Red (my other Anna Yuri fic) together into a series I'm calling Tales of a Saleswoman. Just to have a collection of Anna Yuri one-shots I end up making, which I already have a few more ideas in mind for. I'm always open to ideas, so if you have ideas for other girls for Anna to be paired with for a yuri romance/smut story, I'd be happy hear them.
> 
> These are just for one-off ideas, I do have a bigger Anna related project that I'll get around to soon enough, so look forward to that.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! You can follow me on https://twitter.com/ImpulseXeno for any future updates and anything else I get around to and I'll catch you all next time!
> 
> Take care!


End file.
